Le souffle du temps
by Severia Dousbrune
Summary: Pourquoi Harry est il seul? Le mal peut porter bien des masques, même le plus improbable et le plus douloureux de tous... où une confiance aveugle peut se révéler fatale.
1. Prologue: Le temps est venu

**HARRY POTTER ET LE SOUFFLE DU TEMPS**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter est l'œuvre exclusive de J.K.Rowling. Je ne tire aucun profit de cet emprunt si ce n'est votre plaisir et le mien.

* * *

****

**Prologue : Le temps est venu…**

_Ne pleure pas Jeannette, tralalala…_

_Ne pleure pas Jeannette, nous te marierons, nous te marierons._

_Avec le fils d'un prince, tralalala…_

_Avec le fils d'un prince, ou celui d'un baron, ou celui d'un baron._

_Je ne veux pas d'un prince, tralalala…_

_Je ne veux pas d'un prince, encore moins d'un baron, encore moins d'un baron._

_Je veux mon ami Pierre, tralalala…_

_Je veux mon ami Pierre, celui qu'est en prison, celui qu'est en prison._

_Tu n'auras pas ton Pierre, tralalala…_

_Tu n'auras pas ton Pierre, nous le pendouillerons, nous le pendouillerons._

_Si vous pendouillez Pierre, tralalala…_

_Si vous pendouillez Pierre, pendouillez Jeanneton, pendouillez Jeanneton._

xxxxxoooooxxxxx

Dès qu'il l'aperçut, son cœur eût un sursaut de soulagement. Elle était devenue adulte. Elle était belle. Elle était en bonne santé. Elle était vivante. Il la reconnut instantanément à ses grands yeux noirs. Elle avait bien les yeux de sa mère. Elle ressemblait à sa mère, Merlin soit loué… Elle sourit tristement en s'approchant de sa table, une pinte de bièraubeurre à la main. Il prit l'initiative d'ouvrir la discussion :

« La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu buvais encore du lait chaud. »

Il eût un sourire, ligne figée et perdue sur son visage émacié. Elle l'observa, une étincelle sincèrement amusée dans le regard.

« Je crois me rappeler que la dernière fois, je t'avais quelque peu malmené ? Je m'en excuse avec quelques années de retard. »

« Oui, j'ai encore quelques cicatrices des griffures que tu m'as laissées… »

« On sous-estime trop la force d'une petite fille à qui l'on brise le cœur pour la énième fois… »

« Cela a été un vrai crève-cœur de me séparer de toi, et tu sais à quel point je suis peu sentimental. Malheureusement, tu devais t'éloigner pour son bien. Il devait vivre, grandir et devenir… »

« Un grand sorcier. Je sais, je l'ai compris, seulement j'aurai aimé le voir… peu importe, c'est du passé et je ne te remercierai jamais assez de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Cela fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? »

« Seize ans. »

« Oui seize années, c'est bien long pour une pénitence tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle le regarda avec insistance mais il détourna son visage et éluda sa question.

« C'est dangereux de se voir. »

« Je sais, mais tu n'es pas Occlumense pour rien, tu sauras bloquer ton esprit et cacher notre rencontre. »

« Pourquoi viens-tu après tout ce temps ? »

« Tu n'es pas heureux de me revoir ? Tu m'as manqué pourtant. »

« Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi gamine et… »

Elle laissa échapper sa pinte, le liquide rayonnant se déversa sur la table. Il sortit sa baguette et d'un sort nettoya les dégâts, puis il s'adressa à elle, inquiet :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ? »

Elle hésita, semblant souffrir d'un accès soudain de timidité puis se décida :

« Tu vas me trouver terriblement futile tel que je te connais, mais réentendre ce surnom que tu me donnais… tu sais… gamine… »

« Tu es et tu resteras toujours ma stupide gamine. Quoi qu'il en soit, je repose ma question : pourquoi es-tu venue maintenant? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le bar dans l'intention de commander une autre pinte. A son retour, elle se contenta d'avaler lentement son chaud breuvage. Il attendit patiemment, la réponse viendrait tôt ou tard, il savait qu'elle cherchait les mots justes…

« Il a décidé qu'il était temps… »

Le sang quitta son visage. De blafard qu'il était, son teint vira cadavérique. Il expira profondément, comme s'il espérait se débarrasser de toute la peine et la souffrance que ces quelques mots qu'elle avait prononcé impliquaient. Il reprit une certaine contenance, se rappelant que ce qu'il ressentait, elle le ressentait doublement… Il dit finalement d'un ton empreint de fatalisme :

« Cela ne va donc jamais finir… »

« Tout ne fait que commencer au contraire, malheureusement. Seulement, à présent nous connaissons le visage de l'ennemi… »

Il rit nerveusement.

« Est-ce vraiment un bien ? »

Elle lui répondit, déterminée :

« Absolument… car lui ignore qu'il est notre ennemi. »

Réellement effrayé par les événements qui menaçaient de se produire, il murmura :

« Que Merlin nous vienne en aide… »

Elle hocha gravement la tête et prit la main de l'homme en la serrant fortement entre les siennes.

xxxxxoooooxxxxx

_Et l'on pendouilla Pierre, tralalala…_

_Et l'on pendouilla Pierre, avec sa Jeanneton, avec sa Jeanneton._

_Ah cette histoire si triste, tralalala…_

_Ah cette histoire si triste, tous les gens pleureront, tous les gens pleureront._

xxxxxoooooxxxxx

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. En sueur, le visage hagard et le corps courbaturé, son cœur débordait des tourments qui assaillaient les esprits de… de qui ? De ces deux personnes… un homme et une femme… il les connaissait. Il ne distinguait plus leurs visages, avait oublié leurs paroles, seule la triste comptine chantonnée par la petite fille persistait dans sa mémoire dans un écho mélodieux et mélancolique qui eût tôt fait de le bercer et de le faire sombrer de nouveau dans un profond sommeil…

**Fin de chapitre.**

* * *

**La suite arrive très rapidement.**

**A bientôt,**

**Severia Dousbrune.**


	2. Chap 1: Partie privée à Private Drive

**HARRY POTTER ET LE SOUFFLE DU TEMPS**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont l'œuvre exclusive de J.K.Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Partie privée à Privet Drive**

_« Un ouragan d'une puissance incroyable va d'ici peu atteindre les côtes anglaises. Le phénomène reste inexplicable. Il semblerait que cela soit encore la manifestation de ces anomalies naturelles qui se sont produites ces 16 dernières années : tremblements de terre, raz-de-marée, inondations, sécheresse… La Terre est sur le point de mourir ! C'est la fin du monde ! L'Apocalypse ! L'Antéchrist arrive ! Il se cache déjà parmi nous ! Priez pauvres pêcheurs… »_

Harry éteignit la télévision. Il ne s'était déjà que trop attardé devant ces programmes débiles. Mais la fuite de Voldemort, il y a quelques mois, avait laissé le jeune homme dans l'inquiétude d'un retour imminent.

Bien entendu, il était d'autant plus resté en contact avec le monde des sorciers, qu'il recevait sans cesse des lettres provenant des lecteurs du _Chicaneur_ ou de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qui lui témoignaient un support inconditionnel. Le croyait-on vraiment à présent ? Harry avait tant souffert de la campagne de discréditation lancée par le Ministère de la Magie l'an dernier, qu'il avait du mal à y croire. Mais après tout si cela était vrai, il avait d'autant plus envie de retrouver le monde de la magie. A présent que le retour de Voldemort n'était plus un secret pour personne, celui-ci avait perdu son principal atout : l'effet de surprise. Ne disait-on pas que la vérité était une arme puissante. Harry était à présent bien conscient qu'il lui fallait détruire une bonne fois pour toutes son ennemi.

« Il ne peut qu'en rester qu'un ! »

Harry fut dérangé dans le fil de ses pensées par le son tonitruant de la télévision de Dudley. Celui était en train de regarder _Highlander_ (une série moldue où des vieux se décapitaient) et avait soudainement augmenté le son à l'annonce d'un combat. « _Oui »_, pensa Harry en souriant, « _il ne peut en rester qu'un… »._

_« Mais, j'espère que ce sera moi_ » s'exprima tristement sa petite voix intérieure. Harry passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre. Il faut dire que son expérience traumatisante avec les détraqueurs ne l'incitait guère à s'aventurer dehors. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Au moins il pouvait réfléchir dans la solitude que lui offrait sa chambre. A quoi ? Et bien aux rêves étranges qu'il faisait depuis son 16eme anniversaire.

Il s'était habitué aux cauchemars horribles où apparaissaient Voldemort mais ces rêves semblaient inoffensifs, presque protecteurs … Il ne le comprenait pas vraiment, mais il n'éprouvait pas l'envie d'avertir ses amis.

« Je les affolerais pour rien » se disait-il.

Et au fond de son cœur, il était sûr d'avoir raison ; ces rêves ne pouvaient être l'œuvre d'une âme diabolique. C'était plutôt des sortes de flash-back de quelques instants. Il entendait des voix, il parvenait même à discerner des silhouettes mais toujours sans comprendre le sens de ces rêves. A vrai dire, autre chose de bien plus menaçant l'inquiétait.

Ce soir, la famille Dursley devait se rendre chez la tante Marge pour fêter les quinze ans de son bouledogue préféré. Mais le voyage était long, les Dursley devaient donc passer la nuit là-bas et ne seraient de retour que le lendemain. Harry savait maintenant qu'il était en sécurité avec les Dursley. En effet, Dumbledore lui avait avoué quelques mois plus tôt qu'il était important de renforcer le charme contre Voldemort, crée par sa mère, en séjournant au moins une saison près du sang maternel : près de la tante Pétunia. Bien qu'il avait du mal à reconnaître que le même sang protecteur coulait chez sa mère et Mme Dursley, il avait néanmoins prévenu les membres de l'Ordre. Il sourit en pensant à son oncle Vernon l'implorant presque :

« Euh … Mon garçon… tu… euh… diras bien à tes… euh… truc (sorciers) que nous n'avons pas eu le choix. Que nous regrettons de te laisser seul à la maison… tu leur expliqueras bien, hein ? »

Pendant un instant, Harry avait envisagé ne rien dire du tout, l'image de la famille Dursley transformée en scouts à pétard sans carapace n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Lupin, Maugrey, Fred et Georges, tous deux appartenant désormais à l'ordre, devaient arriver bientôt. Harry aurait préféré que Ron et Hermione puissent se joindre à eux mais après tout peu lui importait, il était déjà bien content de revoir des visages familiers et amicaux. A peine se réjouissait-il à cette pensée que soudain deux silhouettes apparurent brutalement sur son lit, et sur ses jambes par la même occasion.

« Fred ! Georges ! Salut, ça va ?_ »_ Dit-il en se massant les jambes.

« On ne saurait aller mieux ! N'est-ce pas ?_ »_ Répondit Fred en se tournant joyeusement vers son frère, Georges.

« Absolument cher associé, les affaires fleurissent ! On envisage même d'ouvrir un deuxième magasin à Pré-au-Lard, et puis… »

« Poudlard nous manquait, alors on s'est dit que ce serait pas mal de se rapprocher histoire d'y jeter un oeil quelques fois » termina Fred avec un sourire plein de malice.

Harry renonça à leur en demander plus à ce sujet, l'expérience lui avait appris que moins il en savait concernant les jumeaux, plus longue pouvait être sa vie. D'autant que son espérance de vie était déjà menacée, inutile de tenter davantage le sort.

« C'est super si tout se passe bien pour vous ! Où sont les autres ? »

« Ils ont transplané dans le salon… »

Des hurlements de terreur se firent entendre.

« Je dirais même qu'ils viennent de rencontrer ta tante… »

Des cris rauques retentirent…

« Et ton oncle ! » terminèrent allègrement les deux rouquins avant d'éclater franchement de rire.

Ils descendirent rejoindre les membres de l'ordre, les Dursley ayant déjà décampé, ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la maison. Harry était fou de joie, il se sentait à l'aise avec des sorciers, il ne cachait rien… ou presque. Il resta éveillé jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit pour accompagner les rondes de ses amis, puis décida d'aller se coucher après leur avoir souhaité la bonne nuit, et en l'occurrence la bonne garde. Dès que sa tête eût touché son oreiller, il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un doux et profond sommeil…

Voilà, il la revoyait mais cette fois plus nettement encore. C'était une petite fille, probablement dans les six ans, brune avec le front bombé et fier. Elle souriait sagement et semblait jouer à la poupée. Mais non ! Harry venait de réaliser qu'elle ne jouait pas ! Elle s'occupait d'un bébé… d'un bébé qu'il connaissait bien… LUI.

Loin d'être inquiet, Harry était intrigué, il se sentait pour ainsi dire en sécurité et en paix en contemplant la petite fille, un sentiment de plénitude tel qu'il l'avait déjà ressenti en plongeant son âme dans le miroir du Rised, cinq ans auparavant, lorsque celui-ci lui avait reflété l'image de ses parents. Il la connaissait, il était sûr de cela, mais comment était-ce possible ? Qui pouvait-elle bien être ? Puis apparu un homme, une chaleur bienfaisante se répandit dans son corps lorsqu'il le reconnut.

_« Fais attention à lui Serena. »_

C'était son…

_« Oui, Oncle James, je le tiens bien ! »_

…père, aucun doute là dessus !

_« Tante Lili dit que ce sera un grand sorcier un jour ! Et moi aussi je serai une grande sorcière ! Hein c'est vrai tante Lili ? »_ Chantonna-t-elle en se tournant vers une nouvelle arrivante.

« _Oui, ma mère_, _je veux la voir, montre la moi petite fille… »_ Pensait Harry.

Malheureusement, Harry fut réveillé en sursaut par une douleur lancinante à la tête, sa cicatrice brûlait d'un feu ardent. En ouvrant les yeux il reconnut Bellatrix Lestrange qui l'observait avec un regard enragé et, chose plus inquiétante encore, sa baguette en main :

« Le petit bébé est tout seul on dirait ? Il n'a plus de famille pour le protéger maintenant ? Ça n'en sera que plus facile ! ENDOLORIS ! »

Le pauvre Harry se tordit de douleur. _« Où sont les autres_, _pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas m'aider ? »_ ne cessaient-il de se demander.

« Tes amis ? Tu n'as pas d'amis ! Tu n'en as jamais eu ! Depuis toujours et jusqu'à la fin, ça n'a toujours été que MOI et TOI ! » Siffla la voix terrible qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Cette voix le hantait depuis cinq ans, comment pourrait-il un jour l'oublier ? Il le vit assis à son bureau, observant la scène de torture avec une jouissance toute malsaine.

« Cela suffit Bellatrix ! Finissons-en ! Je n'ai perdu que trop de temps à cause de ce gamin ! »

Harry s'interrogeait tristement sur ce qu'il était advenu des membres de l'Ordre qui devaient le protéger.

« Tes amis sont sous le coup d'une charmante illusion que je leur ai concocté. Mais si j'étais toi, je m'inquiéterais plutôt de mon propre sort ! Bellatrix… »

« Oui Maître. » s'inclina-t-elle respectueusement devant Voldemort, puis se tournant vers Harry avec une lueur diabolique dans les yeux :

« Il est temps de rejoindre Sirius ! Adieu bébé Potter ! AVADA KEDAV…»

**Fin de chapitre.**

* * *

**R.A.R.**

**Harana **: Salut la miss ! Non ce n'est pas celle qui met en scène Remus (pour l'instant elle est en stand by). Le Souffle du temps c'est en fait ma première fic, mon petit bébé où toutes mes théories concernant le monde d'Harry Potter prennent vie… A tous les pourquoi qui me sont venus à la lecture des livres, j'ai inventé des réponses pour satisfaire ma curiosité ! L'homme est effectivement Severus… bien trouvé. Quand à la femme et au Il, si tu savais ce que j'ai été inventé… lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Gros bisou !

**virg05** : Ahhhh ! T'as rajouté Giga à d'habitude ! Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas la vraie virg05, vous êtes démasqué ! Merci pour votre rewiew étranger, qui que vous soyez !lol

**Black Sharne **: Merci pour ta rewiew, ça me touche vraiment ! Pour répondre à ta question et au risque de te décevoir (et perdre un lecteur ?), non il n'y aura pas de slash dans cette fic. D'une parce que ça tomberait comme un cheveu dans la soupe de ce que j'ai prévu, et de deux parce que même si ça m'arrive d'en lire, je ne suis pas une mégafan… j'ai cru constaté en lisant ta bio, que toi si. J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! bisou

**Et voilà un premier chapitre dans la même veine que JKR. Ce n'est pas le plus palpitant des récits, mais néanmoins nécessaires pour introduire certains éléments : les rêves notamment (entres autres choses, mais je ne peux pas tout vous dire !). Au prochain chapitre, je mettrai en scène un personnage tourmenté et torturé… mais je n'en dis pas plus, vous le verrai bien si vous le voulez bien sûr ! **

**Je répète ce que j'ai dit dans la réponse à Harana, cette fic est la réponse à toutes les questions que je me pose en lisant les livres de JKR : toutes mes théories vont trouver place… et j'ai beaucoup d'imagination : - )**

**A bientôt,**

**Severia Dousbrune.**


	3. Chap 2: Songes et illusions

**HARRY POTTER ET LE SOUFFLE DU TEMPS**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont l'œuvre exclusive de J.K.Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Songes et illusions**

D'aussi loin qu'elle se rappelait, elle avait toujours eu froid. Son existence semblait désertée par cette étincelle de vie propre à l'humanité. Cette étincelle qui permettait aux êtres humains d'aimer, d'être heureux… Devait-elle lui apporter son aide, apparaître après toutes ces années ? Si tant était qu'elle pouvait encore faire quelque chose de bien… tout ce dont elle approchait finissait toujours pas dépérir un jour ou l'autre…

Tout ce qu'il endurait maintenant était de sa faute. Non, elle n'était pas la seule coupable de ce désastre, comme tellement d'autres, Il l'avait manipulé… Il le paierait bientôt.

Aujourd'hui, Albus Dumbledore la présentait officiellement à l'ensemble de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Un sacré pas, elle en était terrifiée. Elle avait peur que l'on sache qui elle était, peur qu'il apprenne ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle vivait seule depuis si longtemps maintenant. Voir, écouter, parler, rencontrer des gens, étaient des choses qui lui étaient inconnues. On ne lui avait pas, Il ne lui avait pas permis de les découvrir et de les apprécier.

Elle avait froid…

Ils l'observaient tous avec sympathie et curiosité, autant de gentillesse dans leurs manières la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle restait impassible, hautaine diraient-ils après. Ils étaient tous assis autour de la table, une trentaine de personnes tout au plus… nombre dérisoire pour ce qui constituait le seul rempart contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle n'écoutait plus Albus, les élucubrations du vieil homme l'indifféraient complètement et lui au contraire permettaient de sombrer avec complaisance dans la douleur de ses pensées.

« Mais assez parlé mes amis. Si je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui c'est pour vous présenter un nouveau membre de notre humble cause. Voici Sarah, ne vous fiez pas à sa frêle silhouette, cette jeune femme est capable de bien des choses. Elle… »

Il l'observait, amusé par son attitude implacable comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, la présence d'Alastor Maugrey et de son œil mobile à ses côtés ne semblait pas la perturber outre mesure…

Tous ces gens l'aidaient, elle leur en était reconnaissante. Ils avaient fait plus pour lui, qu'elle… pitoyable. Il était temps que les choses changent…

Il faisait chaud dans cette pièce soudainement, une sensation qu'elle connaissait si peu… Elle éprouvait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Elle étouffait, pourtant elle était d'une constitution solide, elle n'était jamais tombée malade. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti la douleur d'un mal de tête ou d'une rage de dent… Elle n'avait jamais senti. En cet instant, une force étrange entravait son cœur… Elle regarda Albus et murmura si doucement qu'elle n'était pas sure qu'un son ait franchi ses lèvres :

« Harry… »

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry ferma instinctivement les yeux et serra les dents dans l'attente de sa mort, mais pas résigné pour autant : « _Non ! Pas maintenant ! Aidez-moi ! »_ Hurlait-il de l'intérieur… et rien ne se produisit. Absolument rien…

Rien ?

Bellatrix et Voldemort s'étaient tout simplement volatilisés ! Harry n'en comprit la raison qu'en ouvrant les yeux, Dumbledore se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte en souriant.

« Professeur ? Euh… Mais… Quoi ? Je... merci de m'avoir sauvé. »

« Sauvé ? Mais je n'y suis pour rien Harry. »

« Alors qui ? Et comment… »

« Je sais que tu es épuisé mon garçon mais pourrais-tu descendre nous rejoindre ? »

« Donc les autres sont toujours vivant ! Mais que s'est-il passé ? Comment Voldemort a-t-il pu venir jusqu'ici ? Pourquoi a-t-il disparu ? J'ai cru que… »

« Je répondrai à tes questions ne t'inquiète pas mais maintenant il faut venir au salon… »

Harry aurait juré avoir perçu une note d'inquiétude dans la voix de Dumbledore… et une silhouette, jusque là cachée derrière le vieux sorcier, disparaître.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Il se leva tant bien que mal avec l'aide de Dumbledore, et rejoignit ses amis. Il s'inquiétait assez de savoir ce qui leur était arrivé… En fait, ils dormaient. Oui c'était bien cela, les membres de l'Ordre semblaient plongés dans un doux sommeil… Quelqu'un était debout parmi eux, mais qui ? La jeune fille à la chevelure broussailleuse se tourna vivement vers Dumbledore :

« Ils vont bien, rassure-toi nous sommes arrivés à temps. »

Mais qui pouvait bien tutoyer Dumbledore de cette manière? Hermione… Harry avait bien du mal à y croire, tellement qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de saluer sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur et s'élança dans ses bras, heureuse qu'elle était de constater qu'il allait bien. Avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de poser la moindre question, Dumbledore prit la parole :

« Harry, je sais que la situation te paraît étrange, elle l'est bien sûr, et je vais tenter de t'apporter quelques éclaircissements… »

Dumbledore toussa légèrement, il jeta un coup d'œil embarrassé à Hermione. D'emblée, Harry se demanda s'il devait croire l'explication qui allait suivre. Après tout Dumbledore lui avait menti depuis son entrée à Poudlard. « _Oui mais il est le seul à te comprendre »_, lui rappela sa conscience. Il se décida finalement à écouter respectueusement le vieil homme :

« Mon garçon, je t'ai parlé de la protection dont tu bénéficiais en séjournant près de ta tante, en laquelle coule le même sang que celui de ta mère. Il semble que le brusque départ de celle-ci ait annulé ses effets et Voldemort a saisi l'occasion pour attenter à ta vie. Néanmoins ce n'était pas lui qui se trouvait dans ta chambre. Ni Bellatrix d'ailleurs. Ils n'étaient pas réels… »

« PAS REELS ! Et la douleur, je l'ai imaginé aussi peut-être ! » S'écria Harry.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire mon garçon… » Dit Dumbledore.

Il sourit à Hermione, ce qui eut pour effet d'intriguer Harry. Depuis quand Hermione et Dumbledore étaient aussi proche ?

« Si tu m'avais laissé finir tu saurais que ce n'étaient que des illusions envoyées par Voldemort. Je sais que tu as subit l'Endoloris, mais laisse moi te dire une chose. Parfois, souvent que dis-je, le pouvoir de l'esprit dépasse de loin celui du corps et… »

« Donc j'ai tout imaginé, c'est ce que vous voulez dire ! » répondit instinctivement le garçon en interrompant une fois de plus le sage sorcier.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione intervint :

« Mais enfin Harry, Albus est de ton côté ! Il ne souhaite que t'aider, il est donc inutile de t'en prendre à lui comme le ferait n'importe quel gamin immature…»

Gamin immature ? Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à Hermione ? D'abord elle tutoie Dumbledore et maintenant elle l'insultait ! Elle l'humiliait devant Dumbledore. Et alors ? « _Est-ce que ça a toujours de l'importance à tes yeux ce qu'il peut penser de toi ? Oui_ », devait-il s'avouer. Il se retourna, calmé, vers Dumbledore :

« Euh….Professeur je suis désolé, mais c'est que j'ai du mal à comprendre la situation. Tout est si confus pour moi. »

« Je sais Harry, et je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. Je disais donc que si des illusions t'ont attaqué, la douleur elle était réelle. Ta cicatrice Harry, tu es lié avec Voldemort, il peut te faire souffrir… »

A cette réplique, Harry lui jeta un regard paniqué. Dumbledore s'empressa de le rassurer :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne peut le faire à n'importe quel moment, seulement lorsque tu es… dans certaines circonstances… tu éprouve des sentiments très confus, paniqué… enfin lorsque tu as peur. Ta peur est sa force, Harry. Et je crains qu'une lourde tâche ne t'attende pour la contrôler. J'en suis désolé mon garçon. » termina tristement Dumbledore.

Hermione s'approcha aussitôt pour prendre Dumbledore par le bras et l'embrasser tendrement sur le front. Dumbledore retrouva aussitôt le sourire :

« Au fait, je pense qu'il est temps de réveiller nos amis, vous ne croyez pas ? »

En voyant les jumeaux Weasley se lover dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme un enfant attaché à son doudou, Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, accompagné d'Hermione.

Les membres de l'Ordre se réveillèrent en sursaut, baguette à la main près à intervenir contre ces rires qui les avaient effrayés. Si Harry n'avait pas vécu ce qu'il avait vécu cette nuit, il se serait sûrement joint aux rires de ses amis.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? demanda Harry à Fred et à Georges.

« Et bien c'est simple, c'est que… » Commença Georges mais il s'arrêta l'air confus.

« … C'est bizarre mais je m'en souviens plus ! »

« Encore plus bizarre associé, mais moi aussi je ne me souviens de rien ! » ajouta Fred terrifié.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre semblaient avoir occulté les événements de cette nuit. Dumbledore leur expliqua rapidement l'intervention de Voldemort, mais en laissant certains points non résolus, ce que remarqua Harry. Il croisa le regard d'Hermione : _« Ne t'inquiète pas de cela_ » semblait-il lui dire son amie.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger : plusieurs questions demeuraient sans réponses. Qu'est-ce qui avait mis fin à l'action néfaste de Voldemort sur lui ? Comment les membres de l'Ordre, des sorciers puissants, s'étaient-ils retrouvés endormis… comme par magie ? Mais qui avait pu faire cela si Voldemort ne pouvait avoir d'influence que sur lui, comment le maléfique sorcier a-t-il pu s'en prendre à ses amis ? Et cette silhouette dans sa chambre qui se cachait derrière Dumbledore ? Elle aurait pu appartenir à Hermione, après tout, tenta-t-il de se rassurer. Non ! Elle était plus petite qu'elle, et il ne saurait l'expliquer mais il était certain de connaître le propriétaire de cette ombre….

**Fin de chapitre.**

* * *

**R.A.R :**

**Harana : **Je ne sais pas si tu liras un jour cette réponse… (snif !) Mais quoi qu'il en soit je pars de l'idée que même si c'est dans plusieurs mois, je te remercie pour ta rewiew ! La fin sadique ? Ouais… mais avoue tout de même que t'es mal placée Madame « Pris au piège » j'apporte des nouveaux éléments en fin de chapitre… : - ) Pour les indices tu n'as pas tord, il faut avoir le coup d'œil pour retenir certaines réactions, etc.… La fille du prologue : Serena ? C'est une possibilité en effet (tu ne croyais pas que j'allais dire oui ou non !)… Pour « Highlander » je dois dire que lorsque j'ai lu le 5e tome de HP et que j'ai eu connaissance de la prophétie, j'ai immédiatement fait le lien !lol On va considérer que c'est Bellatrix qui prononce le sort final parce que Voldemort même s'il ne l'avouera jamais… a peur d'Harry, alors il évite de se mouiller directement, d'où l'envoi de ses sbires. Allez j'espère avoir de tes news d'ici août (ne serait-ce que pour dire que tu es revenue !lol) ! Gros bisou !

**draco-tu-es-a-moi** : Ma petite Spontex, ça faisait bien longtemps dis-moi ! Contente de te revoir sur le circuit la miss ! Merci pour ta rewiew !

**Black Sharne** : L'extermination des auteurs sadiques? Moi aussi je veux en faire parti ! c'est toi qui est visée Severia… Ah oui c'est vrai… Pour ma défense je tiens à dire que c'est pour passer ma frustration de tomber sur des auteurs sadiques que j'agis également en sadique… oui ça c'est de la défense… Je te remercie pour ta rewiew et je suis contente que tu délaisse quelques minutes le monde des slashs pour lire mon humble fic : - ) Bisou à toi !

**virg05 **: Oh oui une séance de torture stp… héhéhé ! Je ne crains pas tes menaces jeune fillepour pas dire jt'attend où tu veux quand tu veux ! Pour les adjectifs, aucun problème je prend tout, il va de soit que la version longue me fait plaisir ! Merci pour ta rewiew !

**atalinia **: La suite ? En veux-tu ? En voilà ! lol

**Et voilà la fin du 2nd chapitre, j'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur de vos attentes ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et de vos remarques ! Vos rewiews m'aident pour la suite de la rédaction (ne serait-ce que pour le côté motivation de l'auteur de fanfic !)**

**A bientôt,**

**Severia Dousbrune.**


	4. Chap 3: Les amoureux du Poudlard Express

**HARRY POTTER ET LE SOUFFLE DU TEMPS**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont l'œuvre exclusive de J.K.Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Les amoureux du Poudlard express**

Voilà deux jours qu'il était revenu chez Sirius. Après l'incident de l'illusion douloureuse chez sa tante, Dumbledore décida de l'envoyer au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. « _Faudrait savoir_ », s'était énervé Harry, « _un coup je suis en sécurité chez ma tante, un coup je suis en danger de mort, c'est quoi cette histoire ? »_ Bien entendu, il préféra garder ce paradoxe pour lui. Pénétrer dans la demeure des Black fut une épreuve difficile, il s'attendait tellement à voir son parrain lui souhaiter la bienvenue et le serrer timidement dans ses bras comme il en avait l'habitude. Faire face à la mort d'un proche, reconnaître la Faucheuse était au-dessus de ses forces. Il préférait penser que Sirius avait tout simplement rejoint ses parents dans un monde meilleur, sans préjugés et sans Voldemort.

L'Ordre avait accueilli un nouveau membre : Sarah. Personne ne savait vraiment qui elle était, elle ne discutait pas beaucoup avec ses collègues. Pourtant Harry était assez gêné chaque fois qu'il la croisait, elle ne cessait de l'observer, à la grande satisfaction de Ron qui ne cessait de le taquiner :

« Elle est drôlement jolie, et franchement si elle était pas aussi âgée, je tenterais bien ma chance ! Je crois que t'as un ticket mec ! » Claironna-t-il.

Harry eut un haut-le-coeur, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait ce sentiment de dégoût, il l'ignorait. Même si elle ne lui avait rien fait, elle lui pompait tout de même l'air à le regarder comme ça celle là !

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

« Harry ! Harry ! Mais réveille toi donc espèce de marmotte ! Comme chaque année on est en retard, je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai l'air surprise ! »

Hermione secouait violemment Harry, quand elle le vit ouvrir l'œil, elle s'occupa de Ron. Celui-ci était en train de marmonner dans son rêve.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte celui-là ! Ron lève-toi s'il te plait ! Le petit déjeuner est… »

Mais au milieu de sons des plus suggestifs, un nom se fit entendre :

« Oh… Mione… Oh oui… »

Harry se réveilla aussitôt scrutant le visage de Hermione pour vérifier si elle avait entendu la même chose que lui. Il semblait bien que oui, déduisit Harry à son regard confus. Celle-ci se retourna vers lui :

« Il n'est quand même pas en train de fantasmer sur moi !_ »_ dit-elle à moitié furieuse.

« J'ai bien peur que… euh… oui Mione »répondit Harry presque embarrassé.

« Mais apparemment ça n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire du tout » ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter en réprimant un sourire.

« Je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout Harry, je te laisse le réveiller… je… euh… je dois aller aider Madame Weasley !» bredouilla-t-elle en s'enfuyant de la chambre avec un air de satisfaction qui n'échappa pas à Harry.

Il se leva et réveilla Ron. Il eut un peu de mal mais lorsqu'il lui demanda s'il avait fait un cauchemar, celui-ci ouvrit soudainement les yeux et le regarda gêné :

« Ah ? Je t'ai réveillé ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non c'est Hermione qui m'a réveillé. Alors ce cauchemar ? » Interrogea Harry le plus innocemment du monde.

« Très intéress… euh… horrible évidemment ! » affirma Ron en esquissant une grimace qui se voulait terrifié puis continua :

« Tu as entendu ? »

« Oui tu as prononcé le nom de Hermione… » Le tortura Harry.

« Ah bon ? T'es sûr ? »

Mais devant le regard plus que dubitatif de son ami :

« Bon ok ! C'est vrai et alors ? Ça ne t'a quand même pas bouleversé à ce point ? » S'énerva le jeune rouquin devant la mise à nue de ses sentiments.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas tellement en fait. Par contre Hermione a plutôt été choquée… »Répondit Harry.

La réaction Weasley ne se fit pas attendre. Ron eût à peine le temps d'exprimer un « Quoi ! » de pure panique en sautant de son lit qu'Hermione fit de nouveau irruption dans leur chambre. La scène aurait pu être des plus banale si Ron n'avait pas pour habitude de dormir avec un simple mais néanmoins ravissant caleçon aux couleurs de Griffondore. Conclusion : Ron et Hermione évitèrent de se regarder durant tout le petit déjeuner en rougissant comme des puceaux. Il y avait des mois qu'Harry n'avait pas passé un repas aussi amusant. Ah les joies de pouvoir retrouver son chez soi !

Effectivement, ce matin là, ils devaient tous se rendre à la gare King Cross pour prendre le Poudlard Express, à la grande satisfaction de Harry ! Après des aux revoirs vite expédiés, il monta dans le train avec ses amis. Ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide et s'y installèrent. Harry était si heureux de pouvoir parler librement à ses amis, et entre autre de leur raconter les rêves de la petite fille si étranges et paisibles à la fois. Le QG de l'Ordre ne désemplissait pas de monde et tous ses membres collaient sans cesse aux basques du jeune homme. Pourtant Harry se serait bien passé d'une telle protection, plusieurs fois, exaspéré, il avait été sur le point de quitter le QG pour retrouver Voldemort et l'affronter une bonne fois pour toutes !

Hermione décréta que si ces rêves ne le faisaient pas souffrir alors ils n'étaient pas d'origine maléfique, et décida donc qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter tandis que Ron acquiesçait comme à son habitude.

« Sans doute un désir ou un FANTASME refoulé… » Ajouta-t-elle en observant Ron à la dérobée.

Celui-ci vira au cramoisi et manqua de s'étouffer alors qu'il avalait rapidement une énorme boule de gomme explosive, puis il se leva prétextant qu'il devait parler à Ginny d'une mission que sa mère lui avait confiée. Hermione sourit mystérieusement et Harry en comprit le sens : si elle ne savait pas que Ron savait qu'elle savait, à présent elle était fixée ! Ron était franchement prévisible. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, il s'attendait à revoir son jeune ami, mais…

« Tiens, Tiens ! Saint Potter ! Où est ton fan club le balafré ? »

Le jeune blond observa longuement Hermione, avant de reprendre la parole :

« Je doute que Granger ait le mauvais goût d'en faire parti ? » Dit Draco Malfoy en souriant.

« _Quoi ? La fouine Malfoy sourire ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, ce n'était pas un compliment à Hermione, ça ?_ » Harry se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle était aussi surprise que lui, trop pour pouvoir répondre.

« Quoi !… euh… Malfoy, tu… euh… » Bafouilla-t-elle alors que Draco s'approchait dangereusement d'Hermione.

« Tu es bien plus jolie qu'avant Granger tu sais, c'est fou ce que tu as changé en un été… » Dit-il avec « the » sourire narquois en détaillant la silhouette de la jeune fille le plus lentement possible, avec une lueur de lubricité dans le regard.

« Ah ? Euh… je suppose que je dois te remercier… » Bredouilla de plus belle Hermione plus embarrassée que jamais. Draco sembla se ressaisir, secoua la tête et laissa échapper un rire diabolique :

« Ah ! La sang de bourbe a cru que je m'intéressais à elle ! C'est trop drôle ! Non mais regarde-toi Granger t'es trop moche ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais me taper les restes de Potter ! Tout le monde sait que tu te fais sauter par..._ »_

Mais Draco n'eut pas le temps de finir son insulte qu'un poing s'abattit sur son visage. Ce poing appartenait à un bras, qui lui-même rejoignait un torse duquel dépendait un visage constellé de tâches de rousseur et surmonté d'une chevelure rousse flamboyante… Ron ! Celui-ci était visiblement furieux, et pour le malheur du Serpentard, avait vraisemblablement tout entendu.

« Connard ! Espèce de merde ! Tu serais heureux si Hermione acceptait même de te sourire ! Elle est bien plus belle et attirante que toutes ces pouffes qui te tournent autour ! Elle mérite quelqu'un qui vaut bien mieux que toi, et bien mieux que nous tous réunis ! Dégage ! » Hurla Ron sans réaliser que la belle en question observait la scène tout ouïe et tout sourire.

Malfoy, au lieu de déguerpir sortit sa baguette au moment où Ron se retournait vers Hermione en tentant d'expliquer tant bien que mal sa maladroite déclaration :

« Euh Hermione, je…_ »_Commença-t-il.

« Monsieur Malfoy ! Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche ! _»_ Dit une voix féminine qui pénétra dans le compartiment. Cette femme, Sarah, attrapa Malfoy par le bras d'un air furieux, et bien que le jeune serpentard soit de gabarit plus impressionnant que la jeune femme, celui-ci semblait terrifié par son air autoritaire qu'il la suivit sans oser se rebeller.

En refermant la porte, elle se contenta de sourire aux jeunes gens et s'attacha un instant à soutenir le regard curieux de Harry, celui-ci finit par baisser les yeux. Quand il les releva, toutes traces de Malfoy et de Sarah avaient disparu.Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans le Poudlard Express ? Est-ce qu'elle l'espionnait ? Mais qui était-elle à la fin ? Il devait la suivre. Il sortit précipitamment en saluant ses amis :

« Je reviens dans deux minutes… »Dit-il mais il ne devait s'attendre à aucune réponse car la dernière image qu'il aperçut avant de refermer le compartiment fut celle de Hermione se jetant dans les bras de son ami :

« Oh Ron ! » dit-elle en pleurant

« Hermione… »Murmura Ron en lui caressant les cheveux avec une tendre maladresse.

Harry tenta de suivre la femme qu'il aperçut au fond du couloir, toujours en train de traîner Draco qui commençait à trépigner d'une rage contenue, mais il fut arrêté par Neville, Dean et Seamus qui le saluèrent vivement et refusèrent de le lâcher tant qu'ils n'avaient pas échanger leurs souvenirs de vacances.

« Si on allait rejoindre Ron et Hermione ? Harry ? » Demanda Neville à un moment.

« Euh… »

De toutes manières Sarah avait déjà disparu depuis longtemps.

« Oui bien sûr. » répondit-il.

En ouvrant son compartiment, quelle ne fut pas la surprise des Griffondors, de trouver Ron et Hermione, allongés sur une banquette, les vêtements dépareillés et en pleine séance de bécotage intensif ! Ces derniers se séparèrent rapidement mais trop tard, personne ne pouvait douter du sens de cette scène, d'autant que Ron avait de magnifiques traces de brillant partout sur le visage ! Ils se mirent tous à rire, même Ron et Hermione, sauf Harry.

Qui était Sarah ? Et pourquoi l'avait-elle observé de cette manière ? Idiot, elle devait être impressionné par ta cicatrice ! Non ! Harry savait qu'elle le regardait pour une autre raison même s'il ignorait exactement pourquoi. Etait-elle son amie ou son ennemie ? Sans doute pas une ennemie si elle travaillait pour l'Ordre. Et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à Rogue… il travaillait pour le Bien tout en le détestant cordialement ! En plus, elle semblait terroriser Malfoy, pourquoi ? Encore une énigme qui s'ajoutait à tant d'autres questions. Pourquoi est-ce que chaque rentrée à Poudlard apportait son lot de problèmes ! Et en plus Dumbledore avait…

Quoi ! Par Meeeeeeerlin ! Ron et Hermione étaient bien en train de s'embrasser à l'instant !

**Fin de Chapitre.**

* * *

**R.A.R. :**

**Calimera **: Et ben 3 d'un coup ! Merci beaucoup ! J'ai aimé écrire le prologue, par contre les 2 chapitres suivants, j'ai manqué d'originalité je trouve. Je me suis contenté d'imiter tant bien que mal JKR. Mais à partir de ce chapitre, les choses commencent et toutes mes théories peuvent prendre place.

**Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'évoquer une idylle entre Ron et Hermione. Je suis une grande fan du couple Severus et Hermione, mais si on s'appuie sur les livres plus que sur nos fantasmes, alors oui Ron et Hermione finiront ensemble (qui a dit les pauvres !). Mais avouez qu'ils sont mignons, ça me rappelle des souvenirs d'ado cette histoire de « je t'aime mais j'ose pas »… **

**A bientôt,**

**Severia Dousbrune.**


	5. Chap 4: Une nouvelle année

**HARRY POTTER ET LE SOUFFLE DU TEMPS**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont l'œuvre exclusive de J.K.Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Une nouvelle année**

Le retour vers le château s'était déroulé normalement : Harry avait aperçu Drago, encore sous le choc de sa rencontre avec Sarah, Ron et Hermione étaient dans les nuages, se regardant béatement en se donnant la main. « _Il était temps qu'ils se casent ces deux là ! _» pensa Harry en souriant.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris bêtement comme ça ? » demanda Hermione.

Elle le regardait en se demandant s'il n'était pas malade ou débile. Ses yeux noisette pétillaient d'éclats verts lorsqu'elle se moquait de quelqu'un. Il sortit de sa contemplation, quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans son champ de vision, il se renfrogna lorsqu'il reconnut cette personne :

« Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde toi !_ »_ répondit-il sèchement sans y avoir réellement prêté attention.

Il regretta aussitôt de lui avoir parlé brusquement quand Hermione soupira bruyamment en le regardant comme s'il était le dernier des idiots. Elle allait répliquer lorsqu'elle aperçut quelque chose, ou quelqu'un en l'occurrence qui attira son attention. Elle quitta aussitôt le jeune homme pour se précipiter dans les bras de la femme qui exaspérait tant Harry : Sarah.

Cette femme commençait vraiment à l'intriguer, à croire que tout le monde la connaissait sauf lui ! Il se souvenait du respect que lui témoignaient les membres de l'Ordre presque comme s'ils la craignaient. Même Maugrey-Fol-Œil avait abandonné ses manières de vieil ours mal léché lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle, il lui parlait avec courtoisie et gêne. Maugrey gentil ! On aura tout vu ! Il observa plus attentivement la jeune femme, c'était tout de même étrange qu'elle ne porta que des vêtements moldus, elle avait l'air « normale », et pourtant…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, Harry fut une fois de plus étonné devant la splendeur de la salle, « _après six ans tu reste toujours admiratif mon vieux ?_ » Se demanda-t-il ? Oui Poudlard était vraiment l'endroit le plus magique qui soit, dans tous les sens du terme. Il vit encore une fois Sarah qui pénétra timidement dans la Grande Salle, son air surpris prouvait son admiration face à une telle magie. Elle se sentit observée et se retourna vers Harry, ses yeux d'habitude si inexpressifs et froids étaient emprunts d'une tristesse indéfinissable…

Instinctivement, Harry se dirigea vers elle, sans savoir ce qu'il allait lui dire. Mais il avait à peine fait deux pas que Ron lui attrapa le bras pour le tirer jusqu'à la table des Griffondores. Tous les élèves étaient presque assis, certains regardaient Sarah avec curiosité, se demandant pourquoi elle restait plantée près de la gigantesque porte, mais la plupart étaient tellement absorbés par les diverses conversations et l'excitation du banquet à venir, qu'ils n'y prêtèrent guère attention. A peine assis, Harry observa encore une fois Sarah, celle-ci regardait toujours Harry, elle lui sourit faiblement et sortit rapidement de la salle. Le jeune homme interloqué par son comportement s'apprêtait à partager ses pensées avec ses amis quand il fut interrompu par le professeur Dumbledore :

« Mes enfants, bienvenus à Poudlard, je suis très heureux de vous accueillir à nouveau, ou pour la première fois, dans cette distinguée école. Tout d'abord, Monsieur Rusard, notre très respecté Concierge m'a chargé de vous faire savoir qu'il est strictement interdit de se promener dans les couloirs du château après le couvre-feu. De plus, j'ajouterai que comme les années précédentes, la Forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique… interdite. Et à moins que vous ne souhaitiez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, je vous conseille d'éviter de vous en approcher. Cette année en particulier, les excuses évoquant un quelconque sauvetage du monde sorcier ne sont plus valables. » Dit-il en souriant au trio griffondore qui furent soudain intrigués par la diversité des mets disposés sur leur table.

« A présent je crois qu'il est plus que temps de procéder à la cérémonie de la répartition des élèves de première année… »

Une fois cette formalité achevée, il poursuivit son discours :

« Ensuite, je voudrai présenter mes plus sincères condoléances, au nom de tout le corps enseignant à Mademoiselle Granger pour le malheur qui la frappe. Comme vous n'êtes pas sans l'ignorer, Des mangemorts ont attaqué un groupe de touristes à Belfast, parmi lesquels se trouvaient Monsieur et Madame Granger, qui ont succombé à leurs blessures… »

Harry n'en revenait pas ! Les parents d'Hermione étaient morts, et il n'était pas au courant ! Il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui garda ostensiblement les yeux fermés et la tête baissée, semblant se remémorer de sombres souvenirs… Un coup d'œil rapide vers Ron lui indiqua qu'il n'avait pas été le seul gardé à l'écart du malheur de leur amie… Il se devait de dire quelque chose. Quoi ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Que disait-on à quelqu'un qui devenait orphelin du jour au lendemain ? Lui avait grandi orphelin, c'était « moins » grave en somme…

« Hermione, je… »

Mais il n'eût guère le temps d'exprimer de bancales condoléances.

« Pour couper court à de possibles rumeurs, et comme de toute manière ce qui est censé être un secret à Poudlard finit par être connu de tous, je préfère vous prévenir que j'ai adopté Mademoiselle Granger. J'espère qu'elle saura trouver un réconfort parmi vous, digne des espoirs que j'ai fondé en cette école » termina-t-il en souriant tristement à Harry.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans les salles, tous les élèves semblaient curieux de voir la jeune fille, même Drago qui se flattait de connaître toutes les nouvelles et potins en tous genres. « _Pourquoi Dumbledore m'a-t-il regardé en disant cela ? _» se demanda Harry.

Celui-ci se sentit gêné tout d'un coup et tenta de reporter tant bien que mal son attention sur la table des professeurs. Il était tellement absorbé par Sarah, puis par Hermione qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que la table comptait des visiteurs. Dumbledore reprit la parole :

« Cette année nous avons aussi l'honneur d'accueillir Monsieur Remus Lupin qui sera à nouveau votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, je dis à nouveau, car les plus anciens d'entre vous ont déjà eu l'immense chance d'avoir profité de son enseignement… »

Il fut interrompu par un tonnerre d'applaudissements provenant de la table des Griffondores, des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles.

« Oui je vois que vous avez une excellente mémoire. Cette année, Monsieur Rubeus Hagrid n'exercera pas ses fonctions de professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, il sera donc remplacé par Monsieur Charlie Weasley qui a enfin accepté de délaisser ses dragons sur mes insistantes demandes. »

Nouvelle vague d'applaudissement.

« Enfin je dois vous annoncer que le cours d'histoire de la magie a été supprimé, celui-ci… »

Il fut interrompu par des cris de joie et des applaudissements provenant cette fois de toutes les maisons de Poudlard.

« Euh oui, merci, enfin je crois. Je disais que celui-ci sera remplacé… »

Silence et soupirs de déceptions des élèves.

« Et je dois donc vous faire part de la nomination d'un nouveau professeur, elle n'a pu hélas assister au banquet, mais elle vous attend avec une vive impatience en cours, Mademoiselle Sarah enseignera l'Histoire… »

Harry n'écouta plus les paroles de conclusions et d'encouragements de Dumbledore. Comment était-ce possible ? Sarah, professeur à Poudlard !

« Hey ! Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre qu'elle n'ait pas nom de famille ? » Ron venait de poser la question à Harry et Hermione.

« Oui c'est étrange, en tout cas j'ai vraiment hâte d'assister à ses cours ! Vous vous rendez compte ? L'histoire est vraiment une matière passionnante ! Et je suis bien contente qu'on ne reste pas cantonné à l'histoire de la magie. Ça va être génial ! D'autant que Sarah est vraiment un bon professeur ! » Répondit Hermione

Ils s'étaient tous tournés vers elle. Elle semblait embarrassée par ce qu'elle venait dire et tenta de recoller les morceaux :

« Enfin je veux dire, c'est ce que Albus m'a dit ! »

Les regards de ses camarades pesaient d'autant plus qu'elle venait de prononcer avec une facilité déconcertante le prénom de leur éminent directeur.Elle tenta de retrouver une certaine contenance en se tournant vers Harry:

« Au fait, est-ce que tu t'es entraîné au quidditch cet été ? »

Si elle voulait se sortir d'un faux pas, elle était servie. Harry se doutait bien qu'elle avait parlé de quidditch pour éviter de répondre à des questions embarrassantes, et il accepta de changer de sujet. Il attendrait d'être seul avec elle et Ron pour lui parler de ses parents. Presque toute la table des Griffondores discuta de quidditch pendant le dîner, puis vint le moment pour chaque maison de rejoindre leur dortoir sous la direction des différents préfets.

Alors que tous les élèves étaient partis se coucher, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient restés dans leur salle commune. Harry et Ron étaient pris dans une partie d'échec destructrice, aucun n'osant aborder la jeune fille sur ce qui s'était passé cet été, tandis que Hermione semblait absorbé par la lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier :

« Vraiment étrange… _»_ Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

_« _Ouais j'ai battu Harry !_ »_ Jubila Ron.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étonnant, tu me bats toujours Ron… » Marmonna Harry pour le plus grand plaisir de Ron qui se tourna alors vers Hermione afin de lui voler un timide baiser :

« Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe Mione ? _»_ dit le jeune rouquin en prenant amoureusement la main de sa bien-aimée.

« Une catastrophe naturelle avait été annoncée il y a quelque jours. Un phénomène vraiment gigantesque qui devait arriver en Angleterre… » Commença Hermione.

_« _Ah oui ! Le truc el Nino ? » Demanda Harry.

_« _Exactement Harry ! Ils avaient annoncé cette catastrophe comme étant inévitable mais il semble qu'elle ait disparu des radars satellites comme par magie… Je me demande si… »Hésita-t-elle.

_« _Quoi ?_ »_ questionnèrent les deux jeunes hommes avec bien peu d'enthousiasme.

« Bah en fait, je me fais peut-être des films, mais imaginez que ça ait un rapport avec ce qui est arrivé à Harry cette nuit où il a été attaqué ? C'est vrai après tout, la tempête devait arriver dans la matinée, mais durant la nuit on a perdu toute trace de sa présence, comment vous pouvez expliquer ça ? » Demanda Hermione à ses amis, mais devant leur air hébété et sans doute surpris par l'étendue de l'imagination de leur amie, elle se ravisa :

« Oh laissez tomber ça ne doit sûrement pas avoir de rapport ! Je vois des complots partout ! Bon je devrais aller me coucher».

Avant que l'un des deux garçons n'ait pu lui dire quoi que ce soit, elle était partie. Ils échangèrent un sourire penaud puis Ron se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons. Harry, resta pensivement à observer le feu pendant deux bonnes minutes avant de se lever également dans l'intention d'aller se coucher. Au moment où il leva la tête son regard fut attiré par une silhouette qui sortait du dortoir des filles. Avant même de savoir à qui elle appartenait, il ne put s'empêcher d'en admirer les atouts. Elle était grande et mince. Ses cheveux étaient détachés le long de son dos, de beaux cheveux roux, presque bruns à la lueur du feu. Elle portait un pyjama satiné bleu nuit qui mettait en valeur sa féminité naissante. Harry en était là de son observation, quand elle avança lentement vers lui. Deux amandes bleues le dévoraient timidement du regard…

**Fin du chapitre.**

* * *

**R.A.R. :**

**Sahada** : Euh que dois-je en dire ? Merci pour ta rewiew ? Merci de m'avoir lu sans m'apprécier ? Et surtout merci de me l'avoir dit ? Je ne sais pas tellement comment réagir face à ce genre de rewiew… encore plus lorsque c'est la seule que je reçois pour ce chapitre…

**Angelina Black** (HPfan) : Je ne sais pas si tu liras cette réponse, mais étant donné que HPfan est momentanément hors circuit, je ne sais pas quand je te remercierai sur ce site… Alors comme ça tu trouves mon pseudo mélodieux ? -rougis de plaisir- Oui on s'est sans aucun doute rencontré ailleurs, tu es bien l'auteur d'une fic sur Sirius, non ? Secret d'une sorcière (je ne suis plus sure du titre mais je me souviens de l'histoire ! D'ailleurs j'espère que passés les événements du Tome 3, ce couple résistera encore !). C'est vrai que cette fic n'attire pas énormément de lecteurs, mais malgré tout elle me tient à cœur et je voudrai pouvoir la terminer. Sarah en fille illégitime de Pétunia ? Je ne suis même pas certaine que la tante d'Harry sache vraiment comment elle a fait pour avoir Dudley alors… lol ! Drago amoureux d'Hermione… peut-être si tant est qu'il est capable de sentiments pour autrui ce garçon… En tout cas je tiens à te remercier infiniment pour toutes tes rewiews ! T'être donné la peine de me donner tes impressions au fur et à mesure de ta lecture est vraiment très gentil de ta part. A bientôt j'espère.

** Sarah en prof, pas de surprise sur le fait qu'elle prenne une part de plus en plus importante dans cette histoire… mais importante jusqu'à quel point ? héhéhé, à vous de le découvrir par la suite ! Je vous rassure tout de suite sur un point : Sarah n'est pas et ne sera en aucun cas (que Merlin nous préserve de ça !) une Mary Sue ! Je n'ai rien contre ce genre de scénario, à condition qu'ils soient bien menés, mais j'avais une idée plus « tourmentée » en tête à vrai dire…**

** Lupin en prof de DCFM, pas de surprise non plus, je voulais intégrer des éléments de repères à mon récit, et éviter que les lecteurs ne décrochent complètement avec l'intervention d'une ribambelle de personnages tout nouveau tout propre. J'ai donc essayé de limiter cet aspect « nouveau » le plus possible.**

** Charlie, en prof, que dire… c'est un fantasme qui se réalise et c'est tout ce que je vous en dirai : - )**

** Enfin Hermione en pupille de Dumbledore, là voilà dans les petits papiers de la direction, elle saura encore plus de choses qu'avant si c'est possible. Et puis qui est la jeune fille qui fait un tel effet à Harry dans la scène finale ? Très facile à deviner, il est temps qu'Harry découvre un peu ce que c'est qu'être ado… y a pas que Voldy dans la vie, non ?**

**A bientôt,**

**Severia Dousbrune.**


	6. Chap 5: Confiance et quiproquo

**HARRY POTTER ET LE SOUFFLE DU TEMPS**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont l'œuvre exclusive de J.K.Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Confiance et quiproquo**

« Harry ? »

« Ginny ? »

« Oui excuse moi. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un… »Commença-t-elle.

« Oui mais j'allais dormir de toute façon » répondit Harry. Il se gifla mentalement pour lui avoir parlé sèchement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se mettait dans un tel état, ce n'était que Ginny bon sang !

Ginny fut un instant troublée par la réponse abrupte de Harry, et pendant une infime seconde il lui sembla qu'elle allait faire demi-tour mais finalement, elle se ravisa :

« Toi t'as un sérieux problème avec la politesse ! » dit-elle en essayant de plaisanter tant bien que mal.

« En fait j'espérais que tu serais là Harry… »

« Ah oui ! Pourquoi ça ? » Demanda Harry en se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour s'interdire de rougir.

« Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais je voulais te parler de Sarah… »

« Ah ! » s'exclama-t-il légèrement déçu sans savoir pourquoi.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec le professeur Sarah ? »

« Ah ? Je… Je voulais te dire d'arrêter de douter d'elle ! » S'exclama vivement Ginny, une lueur inhabituellement sérieuse dans le regard.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de répondre à son accusation :

« Ne me dis pas que c'est pas vrai ! Ca fait plusieurs jours que tu te poses des questions sur elle ! »

Puis devant le regard à la fois surpris et interrogateur de Harry :

« Ce n'est pas important comme je le sais Harry ! Ce qui est important c'est que tu es en train d'user ton énergie inutilement sur quelqu'un qui ne te veut aucun mal, bien au contraire… »

Sa voix tremblait, elle s'arrêta puis reprit d'un air plus sûr :

« On se connaît depuis longtemps Harry, alors je te demande de me croire si je te dis que tu peux avoir confiance en Sarah. Crois-tu que Dumbledore aurait confiance en quelqu'un qui pourrait être mauvais ? Franchement, il est temps que tu te poses les bonnes questions et surtout que tu agisses une bonne fois pour toute comme le grand sorcier que tu es ! Bonne nuit » conclut-elle avant de s'enfuir vers son dortoir sans que Harry n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Avoir confiance en Sarah ? « _Je veux bien, mais c'est pas facile de croire quelqu'un qui te regarde de cette façon là ! Un vrai harcèlement !_ » Maugréa-t-il intérieurement. Et puis comment Ginny pouvait la connaître, elle lui faisait confiance, elle devait donc bien la connaître ? Se poser les bonnes questions ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait bien dire ? Est-ce qu'elle savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait ? Ne plus considérer Sarah comme un ennemi potentiel, croire ce que Ginny venait de lui dire, tout cela supposait qu'il devait faire confiance à la jeune fille, et en était-il capable alors qu'il lui a à peine adressé la parole en cinq ans ? « _Non _! » disait sa tête. « _Oui_ » disait son instinct (et peut-être autre chose).

Harry alla finalement se coucher, le sourire aux lèvres, l'air satisfait par une pensée qui venait de l'effleurer :

« Elle pense que je suis un grand sorcier… »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_« Tante Lili ! Harry a fait pipi sur moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »_Hurlait une petite fille au bord des larmes.

_« Ne pleure pas Serena, ce n'est pas grave. »_Répondit une voix rassurante.

« _Si c'est grave ! Ca veut dire qu'il m'aime pas Tante Li… »_Elle finit à peine sa phrase qu'elle éclata en sanglots. Elle s'arrêta lorsque la « Tante Lili » en question éclata de rire. Un rire pur et sincère.

« _Pourquoi tu ries ? »_ demanda la fillette outrée que l'adulte ne prenne pas davantage en considération ses états d'âme d'enfant.

« _Serena, Harry est un bébé, il ne se contrôle pas encore. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne t'aime pas…_ »Dit la femme en caressant les cheveux bruns de la petite.

« _C'est vrai ça ? »_ continua de douter malgré tout l'enfant.

« _Bien sûr ! Harry n'est qu'un bébé, mais je suis sûre qu'il t'aime déjà beaucoup. Regarde comme il s'amuse avec toi ! Un bébé ne ferait pas ça s'il n'avait pas confiance…. »_

Confiance… Confiance… Confiance… Ce mot se perdit dans sa mémoire alors qu'il se réveillait. Il avait rarement aussi bien dormi, il devait se l'avouer. Il se sentait plein d'optimisme ce matin-là. Harry descendit à la grande salle prendre son petit déjeuner avec ses amis. A table, il croisa le regard de Ginny, celle-ci rougit et baissa immédiatement la tête, à la grande satisfaction de Harry !

« Bah Harry ! Pourquoi tu regardes Ginny comme ça ? Elle t'a encore envoyé une lettre d'amour ? » Demanda bêtement Ron.

Un peu fort, puisque plusieurs têtes s'étaient levées avec des regards intéressés.

« AIIIEEEUUH ! Mais Hermione ça va pas de frapper comme ça ! Tu m'as fait mal ! » Hurla le rouquin en se massant douloureusement la jambe à laquelle sa petite amie venait de décocher un coup de pied qui se voulait discret. Devant les regards interrogateurs de Ron et Hermione, Harry répondit un peu gêné :

« C'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez… Vraiment… » Il commença par bredouiller puis se ressaisit et leur racontant la conversation qu'il avait eu la veille avec Ginny. En fait de conversation, il s'était plutôt attiré les foudres de la jeune fille, celle-ci avait véhément défendu cette Sarah.

« Je me demande bien pourquoi elle a fait ça, c'est vraiment étrange… » Conclu Hermione tout en observant la rouquine avec un intérêt non dissimulé, puis ayant jeté un coup d'œil vers l'horloge :

« Oh mon Dieu ! Mais vous avez vu l'heure, il ne reste que 30 minutes avant le début des cours ! Et il faut distribuer les emplois du temps et aussi… »

Harry n'écouta pas la suite. De vagues souvenirs de son rêve de la veille venaient de refaire surface. Il avait encore rêvé de cette petite fille. Elle était avec sa mère, elle était heureuse avec sa mère à lui, mais qui était-elle ? Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Serena…

Les trois amis sortaient de leur premier cour de l'année, sans doute le plus éprouvant de tous : le célèbre mais néanmoins redouté par tout ce qui ne ressemblait pas de près ou de loin aux Serpentards, autrement dit Griffondores, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles : le cours de potions ! Une fois de plus, le professeur Rogue avait été détestable et méprisable durant toute la durée du cours mais, à la fin de celui-ci :

_-FLASHBACK-_

_« Potter restez ! »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Je vous demande pardon ? »_

_« Euh… qu'est-ce qui se passe Monsieur ? »_

_« J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez cours avec le professeur Sarah aujourd'hui ? »_

_« Oui, cet après-midi. Pourquoi ?_

_« … »_

_« Euh… Pourquoi Monsieur ? »_

_« Si jamais vous osez lui manquer le moindre signe de respect Potter je vous ferai avaler votre arrogance ! »_

_« Mais je… »_

_« Cela suffit Potter, ce que je dis là est à adopter envers tout membre du corps enseignant, et plus particulièrement envers de nouveaux collègues tels que le Professeur Sarah… »_

_« Et le Professeur Weasley. Il est nouveau aussi… »_

_« 5 points en moins pour m'avoir coupé la parole Potter. Je disais donc que nos nouveaux collègues ne vous connaissent pas si bien, ils ne sont donc pas en mesure de se protéger face à vos manigances et à vos pièges ! Et… »_

_« Je n'ai jamais piégé personne ! »_

_« 10 points retirés à Griffondores pour m'avoir traité de menteur Potter ! Quoi qu'il en soit s'il vous venait à l'idée de mettre VOS nouveaux professeurs en difficultés, je vous le ferai payer Potter. Vous pouvez partir, j'en ai fini avec vous Potter… »_

_-FIN FLASHBACK-_

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Harry n'avait jamais été terrifié par les menaces du Professeur Rogue, mais il devait s'avouer qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi déterminé. Il était toute de même la seconde personne qui semblait prendre la défense de Sarah de cette manière ! Pourquoi ? Toujours la même question. Mais il serait peut-être en mesure d'en savoir davantage cet après-midi, durant le cours d'histoire des moldus. « _Et si elle continue de m'observer et de m'espionner je jure de lui crever les yeux !_ » pensa-t-il presque sérieusement. Enfin il se contenterait sûrement de lui demander une bonne fois pour toute qui elle était et ce qu'elle lui voulait. Il espérait tout de même qu'il ne s'était pas fait une nouvelle ennemie…

**Fin du chapitre.**

**

* * *

****R.A.R :**

**Angie Black** :Salut toi ! Un grand merci pour continuer à me lire ! Oui effectivement je t'ai mise dans mes alertes d'auteurs, mais pas du tout pour tes petits délires, je les lis mais je préfère de loin ta longue fic ! Ne t'empêche surtout pas d'émettre des hypothèses sur Sarah, ne serait-ce que pour voir si mon idée est facilement devinable… Ici je crois qu'on apprend pas grand-chose sur elle, c'est vrai, mais bon ça va venir (j'ai un chapitre déjà écrit qui utilise son point de vue). C'est vrai que Ginny et Harry ça n'a rien de surprenant, mais honnêtement je ne vois Harry avec personne d'autre ! A bientôt j'espère ! Et merci encore !

**Ce chapitre est très important pour la suite de la fic. Harry va être confronté à plusieurs choix, il va devoir accorder sa confiance à des êtres qui semblent ne pas le mériter… et paradoxalement se méfier de ce qui semble être.**

**Prochain chapitre : entrée en scène de Charlie et de Sarah… Comme vous allez pouvoir le constater, je me suis amusée à l'écrire ! Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus…**

**A bientôt,**

**Severia Dousbrune.**


	7. Chap 6: Une élève terriblement insolente

**HARRY POTTER ET LE SOUFFLE DU TEMPS**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont l'œuvre exclusive de J.K.Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Une élève terriblement insolente**

Après le sermon du professeur Rogue, Harry se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre ses amis pour son cour suivant : les soins aux créatures magiques. Il avait hâte de savoir pourquoi Hagrid avait abandonné son poste, il n'était pas là, sans doute en mission périlleuse pour l'Ordre, mais aussi de voir comment Charlie allait se débrouiller pour son premier jour en tant qu'enseignant. Contrairement à Hagrid qui faisait chacun de ses cours à l'orée de la Forêt interdite, Charlie avait décidé d'occuper une salle de cours pour son premier jour.

« Quelle barbe ! C'est parce que c'est mon frère mais… » commença Ron.

« Attend Ron, on y a pas encore assisté, tu peux au moins lui laisser le bénéfice du doute quand même ! »Lui répondit Hermione.

« Ah ouais ? Tu crois que ça va donner quoi ? On a cours dans une salle… dans une salle Hermione ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire un cours pratique dans une salle ? ça veut dire qu'on va gratter… » Dit Ron.

Mais Hermione n'eût pas le temps de lui répondre, il venait d'apercevoir Drago Malfoy qui, au lieu de s'asseoir loin d'eux, choisit le bureau d'en face et s'y installa après avoir lancé un sourire séducteur à Hermione…

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Ron n'eût pas le temps de finir que Charlie Weasley venait d'entrer dans la salle. La plupart des filles s'étaient mise à rire nerveusement face à son sourire de bienvenue. Charlie était à mille lieues de cet air ingrat et balourd qui imprégnait les visages d'adolescent de ses petits frères et donnait un aperçu de ce que pourrait devenir les jeunes rouquins d'ici quelques années. Il était vraiment… vraiment très craquant avec ses yeux verts et ses cheveux roux décoiffés, mais surtout on devinait à travers sa robe de sorcier la silhouette mince et musclée d'un homme qui avait dû se forger une poigne de fer à force de côtoyer les dragons…

« Bienvenue à tous. Je tiens à vous rassurer, nous ne resterons pas éternellement enfermés dans une salle de cours… » dit-il d'une voix chaleureuse en regardant Ron.

« Mais je voulais d'abord tester vos connaissances sur les créatures magiques » termina-t-il en distribuant un formulaire de question au désespoir de tous !

_1ère question : Comment peut-on dompter un hippogriffe ?_

« _Ah ça c'est facile_ » se dit Harry. Finalement il y avait certains avantages à avoir vu sa famille détruite, ses amis souffrir et sa vie anéantie… Le jeune homme sourit tristement, puis quelque chose attira son attention. Il se sentit observé, peut-être Ron avait besoin de son aide ? Mais à la place qui devait être occupée par le rouquin, Harry vit des yeux haineux et effrayants qui le regardaient ! Bellatrix Lestrange ! Non ce n'est pas possible ! Mais pourquoi personne ne réagit ! Tous sans exception dormaient…

Cette scène sonnait horriblement comme un air de déjà-vu pour Harry. Et alors qu'il se levait près à sortir sa baguette et à agir, Bellatrix fut plus rapide, elle lança à Harry un « Expelliarmus » si puissant que non seulement la baguette sauta de ses mains mais qu'il fut aussi éjecté contre la porte de la salle et il se retrouva dans le couloir.

« Alors Potter ? Pas capable de tenir correctement sa baguette ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'apprend dans cette école alors ? » Cria Bellatrix en sortant de la salle et en s'approchant dangereusement de Harry.

Celui-ci était terrorisé, comment cela peut-il arriver ? Allait-il mourir à Poudlard, le seul endroit où il s'était senti en sécurité ? Il tenta tant bien que mal de se relever.

« Non, non, non, pas si vite Potter ! Endoloris ! » Hurla Bellatrix, si fort qu'il semblait incroyable que personne à Poudlard n'ait pu l'entendre.

Harry était secoué de spasmes, il avait beau crier, hurler, pleurer, il était impossible pour lui d'exprimer suffisamment fort la douleur qui le tenaillait… puis plus rien ! Une fois de plus Harry avait ouvert les yeux pour constater que Bellatrix n'était plus là ! Il tenta de se mettre sur ses jambes mais il était toujours affaibli, il resta étendu sur le sol quelques instants à demi conscient, quand…

« Harry ? Mon Dieu ! Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda Hermione qui arrivait en titubant légèrement vers lui, avec Ron, Charlie et les autres élèves qui sortaient de la salle de cours, émergeant tant bien que mal de leur étrange sommeil. Harry leur raconta difficilement ce qui s'était passé, en fait leur disant plutôt qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

« Tu devrais aller voir le Professeur Dumbledore, Harry » lui dit Charlie doucement en lui soutenant la tête.

Puis quelqu'un ayant attiré son attention :

« Hé toi là bas ! Oui petite, tu peux aller chercher le directeur ? Et ne traîne pas en route surtout ! »

La « petite » en question avançait calmement dans le couloir et sembla quelque peu surprise d'une telle injonction, pour ne pas dire d'un tel ordre. Elle s'arrêta en face d'eux et les observa sans bouger, sans ciller du regard. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur elle, le moins qu'on pouvait dire était que sa tenue assez inhabituelle attirait les regards curieux. Elle portait un simple jean delavé par le temps, un pull rouge et une paire de vieilles baskets. La description n'était pas importante mais ce qui avait du sens en revanche c'était la question de savoir : qui était cette fille qui se baladait à Poudlard habillée comme une simple moldue ?

« Petite ! Je t'ai dit de te dépêcher il me semble, non ? » Lui dit Charlie alors que les élèves n'osaient rien dire.

« … »

« Euh Professeur, je crois que vous… » Commença Hermione.

« Hé ! Tu es sourde ou quoi ? Tu as des baskets, non ? Alors qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de courir ?» L'interrompit Charlie quelque peu déstabilisé par l'attitude fière de la jeune fille à qui il s'adressait.

« Et je peux savoir ce qu'il va m'arriver si je n'obéis pas ? Vous allez me donner une fessée ? » Répondit enfin celle-ci d'un ton calme, ses yeux étincelaient de malice, semblant manifestement apprécier la situation.

« Quoi ! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manière de répondre à un professeur ! Pour ton insolence, je vais retirer 10 points à… »

Il s'arrêta, semblant réfléchir un instant en observant la jeune fille, avant de continuer :

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu. A quelle maison appartiens-tu ? » Lui demanda Charlie.

« A toutes et aucune à la fois ! Je suis sûre que Monsieur Potter peut aller jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur ne va pas se déplacer pour si peu, surtout que l'attaque est finie, il n'y a plus aucun danger à présent. » Fut la seule réponse que le jeune professeur obtint alors qu'elle regarda Harry un moment avant de se retourner et de quitter le couloir d'une démarche rapide.

« Attend une minute ! Tu… » Dit Charlie, qui s'énervait une bonne fois pour toutes.

« C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois Charlie, c'est… » Commença Ron qui tenta d'expliquer la situation à son frère.

« Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Que je mette la main sur cette petite peste et… »

« Attends Charlie, il faut que tu saches que c'est… c'est le professeur Sarah ! » lui cria Hermione mais celui-ci n'avait pas entendu, il courrait déjà après la jeune femme qui avait osé lui manquer de respect.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? C'est vrai que Charlie n'est pas venu vous savez où (QG de l'Ordre) cet été, il n'a donc jamais croisé Sarah… Je crois que s'il la trouve il va la tuer ! ça veut dire qu'on aura pas cours cet après-midi ! » Dit Ron en souriant.

Devant le regard réprobateur de sa bien-aimée :

« Euh… je veux dire… c'est mal ! Si on allait déjeuner maintenant ? » Termina-t-il. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la grande salle pour y aller sustenter leurs ventres affamés…

A table, Harry avait bien autre chose à penser que manger. Il avait encore été victime du charme d'illusion de Voldemort, ainsi que lui avait dit Dumbledore, le terrible sorcier avait un pouvoir inquiétant sur lui… Que se passerait-il la prochaine fois s'il était tué ? Ou plutôt s'il croyait qu'il était tué ? Il devait aller voir Dumbledore. Mais il ne voulait pas rater le cours de Sarah, il voulait voir comment aller se comporter la jeune femme envers lui avant de s'en faire un jugement définitif. D'autant que quelque chose l'avait frappé un peu plutôt alors que Charlie et Sarah se disputaient, elle avait dit :

« …l'attaque est finie, il n'y a plus aucun danger à présent… »

Comment pouvait-elle bien savoir qu'il s'était fait attaqué alors qu'elle n'était même pas là ? Et surtout affirmer qu'il ne courait plus aucun danger ? Après tout, Bellatrix Lestrange aurait pu réapparaître et terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé… Harry frissonna à cette pensée. Pourtant il voulait faire confiance à Sarah, et il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi. Il avait du mal à y croire, mais son instinct lui dictait de suivre les conseils de Rogue et de Ginny.

La jeune fille était assise à quelques places de lui, elle était en pleine conversation avec Neville, il pouvait donc la contempler à loisirs pendant la durée du repas en hochant de temps en temps la tête à ses amis lorsqu'ils s'adressaient directement à lui. Finalement, la pression de son regard devait s'être faite trop forte car Ginny leva la tête et le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Harry tourna vivement la tête et fixa son attention sur la table des professeurs.

Charlie n'y était pas, sans doute toujours à la recherche de l'impertinente élève. Harry ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant l'élève en question rire à une plaisanterie du professeur Lupin. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque celle-ci se retourna vers Rogue et lui prit la main ! Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait entre Rogue et Sarah ? Rogue, bien qu'il était évident qu'un tel geste le rende mal à l'aise, sourit timidement à ce que lui disait sa charmante voisine. Rogue sourire ! Et pas un sourire ironique, mais un sourire « gentil », comme s'il était capable de ressentir quelque chose ! Sarah quant à elle le regardait et lui parlait d'un air à la limite de l'adoration...

Quand elle sentit le regard de Harry elle se retourna vers lui et lui sourit. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son tour par un sourire avant de détourner la tête. Décidemment s'il continuait d'observer les gens, et plus particulièrement les jolies jeunes filles (il lança un regard rapide à Ginny), on finira pas lui coller une réputation de pervers !

**Fin de chapitre.**

* * *

**R.A.R.**

**Angie Black**: Tout d'abord, je tiens à te souhaiter un très bel anniversaire (avec quelques jours de retard, mais l'intention reste honorable). Oui Sarah n'a pas de nom de famille, pour te dire franchement je ne savais pas quel nom lui donner, alors j'ai décidé d'intégrer cet élément dans le côté mystérieux de la jeune femme. Désolée, j'ai dû mal m'exprimer la dernière fois, j'ai effectivement annoncé un chapitre qui aborderait le point de vue de Sarah, mais il faudra attendre encore un peu (2 chapitres en fait). Je te remercie pour tes rewiews (sur 2 sites, quel courage !), ce sont celles que je viens de lire sur hpfan qui m'ont poussé à publier la suite dès maintenant en espérant que cela plaise à mon unique lectrice !lol ! A bientôt.

**N/A : Pas besoin d'être devin n'est-ce pas pour envisager dès maintenant un « petit-quelque-chose » entre Charlie-fesses-en-acier et Sarah-au-regard-insitant (pour reprendre les mots d'Angie Black)… Pour le prochain chapitre, attention au retour de la terrible « élève » surtout lorsque Charlie la reconnaît ! Bon, je sais Charlie et Sarah ne doivent pas empiéter sur mon idée de départ de vous dévoiler le « complot » HP… mais je m'amuse tellement avec eux !lol !**

**A bientôt,**

**Severia Dousbrune. **


	8. Chap 7: L'ombre de la prophétie

**HARRY POTTER ET LE SOUFFLE DU TEMPS**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont l'œuvre exclusive de J.K.Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :** **L'ombre de la prophétie**

« Bonjour à tous ! Vous êtes ici pour apprendre l'histoire… »

Elle toussa légèrement :

« …moldue. Certains me diront qu'ils n'ont pas eu le choix, je répondrai que je vous donne le choix : que ceux qui ne souhaitent pas suivre ce cours se lèvent et quittent cette salle immédiatement. »

Et alors que nombre d'élèves amorçaient une tentative pour se lever, elle poursuivit son discours :

« Seulement ils ne me rendront pas responsable si je fais preuve de peu d'enthousiasme à leurs égards au moment où viendront les délibérations de fin d'année concernant leur passage en classe supérieur ! »

Ainsi commença le professeur Sarah, sous l'œil trop surpris pour être rancunier de ses élèves.

« Je ne supporterai aucun manque de respect dans cette classe. J'exige non seulement que vous suiviez assidûment ce cours et que vous travailliez, mais qu'en plus vous l'aimiez ! Ouis vous m'avez bien entendu, d'une manière ou d'une autre, vous ne pourrez plus vous passer de l'histoire… »

Elle se racla la gorge :

« …moldue après votre passage dans cette classe ! ».

Les élèves, Serpentard et Griffondores ayant une fois de plus un cour en commun, ouvrirent davantage leurs yeux de surprise, si cela était possible. Une bonne partie commençait à se dire que leur professeur était folle, l'autre, moins une, hésitait encore à réagir. Moins une car Hermione était en admiration totale, et ne cessait de gratter sur son parchemin tout en jetant des regards émerveillés au professeur. Quant à Harry, il décortiquait Sarah du regard, espérant ainsi la rendre mal à l'aise.

« Néanmoins si je suis impitoyable envers les paresseux sachez que je sais récompenser le travail méritant » dit-elle en regardant Harry qui reçut aussitôt des endoloris virtuels du regard jaloux d'Hermione.

« L'histoire moldue, comme son nom l'indique est moldue, autrement dit il sera très peu fait mention des sorciers et de la magie dans cette classe. » Dit-elle en balayant l'air de sa main.

« C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je m'habille exclusivement de vêtements moldus ».

Effectivement elle portait un tailleur de daim, marron, la jupe était longue et ne découvrait que les chevilles, un chemisier noir sous une veste cintrée mais sobre, et cette fois elle avait troqué ses baskets pour une paire de chaussures noires à talons.

« Aussi je vous serais reconnaissante de ranger vos baguette et autres accessoires magiques et de ne garder à vos tables que le strict minimum : un parchemin, une plume et votre attention. »

Alors que des chuchotements commencèrent, quelqu'un cracha le nom de « Ombrage » qui se répercuta dans la salle. Tous l'avait entendu, et le professeur également. Personne ne savait qui avait bien pu établir une telle comparaison, mais tous attendaient la réaction du professeur Sarah, celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Un éclat de rire comme il ne s'en est jamais produit dans une salle de classe ! Un rire comme jamais encore les élèves n'avaient cru possible qu'il émanerait de l'un de leurs professeurs ! Soudain, le visage froid et distant de Sarah se fit chaleureux et accessible, presque gentil… Tous étaient surpris par son hilarité. Elle essuya ses yeux, et une fois calmée :

« Ne soyez pas ridicule je vous prie ! C'est insultant… » commença Sarah dont le regard était de nouveau grave même si elle esquissait un sourire.

« Je n'ai aucune justification à donner pour les méthodes d'enseignement que je choisis d'utiliser. Je me dois d'ailleurs de punir sévèrement l'impudent qui a osé mettre en question mes compétences… »

Son regard se posa immédiatement sur Harry.

« Monsieur Potter je vous attendrai ce soir à 20h dans mon bureau. Ne soyez pas en retard pour votre retenue surtout ! »

A l'instant, dans le cas où Harry ne savait pas déjà ce qu'était l'injustice, maintenant c'était chose faite. Il ne réagit même pas, que pouvait-il bien dire ? La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était que, pour une raison inconnue, une version féminine de Rogue allait lui mener la vie dure, mais pourquoi ?

« Mais professeur ! Harry n'a rien fait, pourquoi vous… » S'insurgea Ron en prenant la défense de son ami.

Hermione tenta de le calmer, mais Ron s'était déjà levé, prêt à protéger Harry. Harry en ressentit un sentiment de joie et de fierté extrêmes, mais celui-ci fut de courte durée :

« Monsieur Weasley ? Je ne crois pas avoir demandé votre avis sur cette question qui est définitivement tranchée en ce qui me concerne. » Répondit Sarah, le visage impassible.

Elle se tourna vers le tableau, pour elle l'incident était clos mais elle tressaillit de surprise en entendant:

« Mais je vous le donne quand même ! Harry est innocent et vous n'avez pas le droit de le punir ! Rogue suffisait… » S'énerva Ron mais il fut interrompu par Hermione qui le tira sèchement et le fit s'asseoir.

Le rouquin se calma illico avec le regard glacial que lui lança sa petite amie, et, se rendant compte de l'esclandre qu'il avait commis, commença à paniquer en observant son professeur… mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ! Qu'allait-elle lui faire maintenant?

« Comment… »

Elle n'était ni furieuse ni surprise, mais sa réaction quelle qu'elle soit fut interrompu par l'entrée d'un homme dans la salle de cours.

Elle regarda l'homme, si elle fut surprise de son identité, elle n'en laissa rien paraître… Lui, visiblement n'avait pas l'air de connaître personnellement son interlocutrice :

« Bonjour, vous devez être le professeur Sarah je présume ? Je suis le professeur Charlie Weasley » Se mirent à déclamer deux magnifiques rangées de dents blanches qui brillaient presque autant que sa chevelure flamboyante.

Il s'arrêta de parler, s'attendant à recevoir les salutations de rigueur de la part de sa collègue, mais celles-ci ne venant pas, il continua de parler tout en avançant d'une démarche quasi féline vers le bureau du professeur Sarah :

« Je m'excuse d'interrompre votre cours très chère collègue… »

Harry était certain d'avoir aperçu une lueur exaspérée dans le visage impassible de la jeune femme au moment où les mots « très chère collègue » étaient prononcés.

« … mais je suis venu chercher le jeune Harry pour l'emmener voir le directeur » dit-il avec un clin d'œil, à l'attention de Harry, qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de toute la gente féminine sur le corps athlétique de leur séduisant et pimpant professeur.

Toute la gente féminine exceptée le professeur Sarah qui ne manqua pas d'exprimer un sourire ironique après que l'une des élèves ait lancé un charmant commentaire à propos d'un « jolie p'tit cul ». Commentaire qui ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd, Charlie accepta sans rougir et avec l'assurance des hommes qui savent pertinemment qu'ils ont précisément tout ce qu'il faut où il faut, en lançant un sourire ravageur à la jeune élève en question. Cette scène sembla décider le professeur Sarah à mettre un terme à une situation qu'elle jugeait particulièrement agaçante :

« Je croyais vous avoir dit que le directeur avait bien autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de Monsieur Potter ? » dit-elle de façon calme et posée.

Le sourire de Charlie disparût instantanément de son visage, celui-ci vira au blanc en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « quidditch », avant de devenir rouge de rage… ou de confusion. En effet, qui aurait pu reconnaître l'impertinente élève derrière cette femme au chignon serré et aux lunettes sévères ? Une version jeune de McGonnagall pourrait-on dire.

« Quoi ! Vous… vous… mais… je… » bredouilla Charlie sous le coup de la colère qui l'emportait. Il venait enfin de la reconnaître.

« Mais je comprend que pour soulager votre conscience d'enseignant vous préfériez vous décharger de la responsabilité d'un élève perturbateur… »

« _Mais pourquoi elle me regarde en disant ça_ » se demanda Harry.

« … sur le professeur Dumbledore » continua tout aussi tranquillement Sarah.

« Ma conscience de professeur ! Je… je… » s'énerva Charlie.

« Alors faites donc, si vous voulez accompagner Monsieur Potter chez le directeur, mais décidez-vous vite car vous êtes en train de déranger mon cour… professeur Weasley. » termina-t-elle en se délectant de l'effet que ses paroles causaient à Charlie.

Celui-ci avait dépassé le stade de la colère, s'il ne craignait pas de perdre son poste, et accessoirement de traumatiser à vie les élèves de la classe et de terminer sa vie à Azkaban, il aurait bien essayé sur à cette statue de glace sa méthode pour mater les dragons, et pas besoin de magie pour ça ! Harry, ayant peut-être deviné les envies assassines de Charlie, se leva précipitamment et le prit par l'épaule en l'emmenant résolument vers la sortie :

« Euh…si on y allait professeur Weasley ? » demanda-t-il timidement mais fermement alors qu'ils s'éloignaient sous les rires étouffés des Serpentards et les regards choqués des Griffondores.

Pendant tout le chemin qui le mena au directeur de Dumbledore, Harry dût subir la colère de Charlie. Celui-ci était furieux :

« Ce n'est pas possible qu'une peste pareille soit professeur ! Je suis sûre qu'elle était à Serpentard et… »

« Elle était à Poudlard avant ? » demanda Harry avec intérêt.

« Non. » Charlie se calma un instant semblant réfléchir :

« En fait, personne ne sait d'où elle vient. Elle ne se mêle pas souvent aux autres professeurs, moi-même je ne l'avais jamais vu avant… du moins pas en tant qu'enseignante. »

Une lueur de colère surgit dans son regard pour s'éteindre presque aussitôt.

« Mais je compte bien mener ma petite enquête Harry… »

Harry n'eût pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là, ils étaient déjà arrivés devant la gargouille qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore. Harry était venu bien des fois dans ce bureau, si le vieil homme l'avait sorti de beaucoup de problèmes, la plupart du temps, Harry ressortait de ce bureau avec plus de questions encore, allai-il en être de même cette fois encore ?

« Kinder bueno » dit Charlie d'une voix forte.

La gargouille s'ouvrit et les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la voie. Ils n'avaient pas encore frappé à la porte que la voix tranquille de Dumbledore s'éleva :

« Tu peux entrer Harry ! »

Harry pénétra avec Charlie dans le bureau, Dumbledore sourit en l'accueillant :

« Harry, assieds-toi. Toi aussi Charlie » dit-il alors que le jeune professeur mimait un geste pour sortir.

Harry était bien décidé à se tenir silencieux pendant tout l'entretien, il se forçait à ne pas regarder le vieil homme. Celui-ci l'avait aidé pendant des années, alors pourquoi depuis quelques temps le simple fait de croiser son regard le mettait mal à l'aise, ou encore de lui parler le faisait vibrer de rage. La vérité est que Harry avait peur de lui-même, il savait que Voldemort tentait de prendre possession de son corps mais ce qui l'effrayait encore plus était qu'il puisse également contrôler son esprit, et c'est ce dont l'entretint le directeur.

« Harry, le lien magique qui t'unit à Voldemort découle de la prophétie comme tu peux t'en douter. Viendra le jour de l'ultime combat mon garçon, et je n'en doute pas tu seras prêt. Tu pourras enfin goûter au bonheur que t'a retiré brusquement le fardeau de la prophétie. C'est pour cela que je veux que tu reprennes les cours d'occlumencie, Harry, avec le professeur Rogue. »

« _Oh, non ! Tout sauf ça !_ » Harry ne voulait pas recommencer la torture de voir ses souvenirs souillés par l'esprit sadique de ce pervers ! Cette idée le révoltait. Plus que ça, elle le dégoûtait !

« Mais enfin Professeur, vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer l'animosité qui oppose Harry et le professeur Rogue ? » dit Charlie

Harry s'apprêtait aussi à faire part de son refus catégorique à Dumbledore lorsque celui-ci anticipa sa réaction :

« Je le sais Charlie, mais ce serez dommage que Harry ne mette pas toutes les chances de son côté pour battre Voldemort à cause d'un conflit de personnalités. Le professeur Rogue a toute ma confiance Harry, et c'est le meilleur occlumense de l'Ordre. Il est temps que tu commence à te poser les bonnes questions.»

Un instant déstabilisé par la dernière phrase de Dumbledore qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler ce que lui avait déjà dit Ginny, Harry ne pu que se plier, quand bien même la possibilité de se retrouver en tête à tête avec Rogue le révulsait, il savait que Dumbledore avait raison.

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…_

_Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défiés,_

_il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

_Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal _

_Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…_

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux _

_ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…_

La prophétie ne le concernait pas lui uniquement, mais ses amis, tous ces gens qui lui faisaient confiance, qui croyaient en lui risquaient également de disparaître si Voldemort le tuait. Un instant, l'image de Ron, Hermione, de la famille Weasley, de tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix morts s'imposa dans son esprit. « _Non !_ » Hurla-t-il de l'intérieur, plus personne ne devait souffrir ou mourir par sa faute. Il n'en restera qu'un. Mais est-ce que ce sera lui ? Il l'espérait de tout son être mais malgré l'amour qu'il portait à ses proches, il en doutait très sérieusement…

**Fin de chapitre**

* * *

**N/A : Quand j'imagine la tête de Charlie en reconnaissant sa « petite », ça me fait sourire (on ira pas jusqu'à rire). Un classique du genre non ? Un personnage se fait passer pour quelqu'un d'autre, cela prête toujours à confusion et alimente le scénario de scènes cocasses… **

**Pauvre Harry qui prend conscience de tout ce qu'implique la prophétie. S'il échoue, c'est la fin du monde tel qu'il le connaît et qu'il l'aime. Ça doit faire un choc d'apprendre que tu dois te sacrifier (en tout cas ne pas te faire tuer) pour sauver l'univers… très américain tout ça vous ne trouvez pas ? lol. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à comparer Harry Potter et Bruce Willis, mais en réduisant bien le tout…**

**Le prochain chapitre est mon préféré. Il est inédit par rapport à tout ce qui sonne HP. Il est écrit avec le point de vue de Sarah. Je crois que dans le genre âme torturée, on ne fait pas mieux. Avec une mini surprise pour les amateurs de lime…**

**A bientôt,**

**Severia Dousbrune.**


	9. Chap 8: La statue de marbre

**HARRY POTTER ET LE SOUFFLE DU TEMPS**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont l'œuvre exclusive de J.K.Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : La statue de marbre**

Il était tellement beau, si adorable, si fragile et fort en même temps. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer, lui, semblait visiblement très mal à l'aise et ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil inquiets… Elle avait envie d'en rire ! Il était gêné à cause d'elle parce qu'elle le regardait ! Il était si mignon… Que lui avait-elle donné à faire déjà ? Ah, oui ! Ecrire un exposé sur les trahisons dans l'Histoire. Pourquoi avait-il tressaillit lorsqu'elle lui avait donné le sujet de sa punition ? On, non ! Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Elle avait oublié que son père et sa mère avaient été trahis par leur ami… Comment pouvait-elle être aussi maladroite ? Pourrait-il lui pardonner un jour ce qu'elle a fait? Mais il devait savoir, elle ne pouvait lui parler mais elle pouvait le mettre en garde. Il fallait qu'il commence à se poser les bonnes questions. « _Méfies-toi Harry, fais attention à toi, l'ennemi a bien des masques_ »… Et elle sera là pour l'aider.

« Professeur Sarah ? J'ai terminé mon exposé, je partir maintenant ?' » Lui demanda le jeune homme soudainement, la stoppant net dans le cours de ses pensées.

« Oui, vous pouvez y aller à présent Monsieur Potter. Bonne nuit. » Lui répondit-elle de cette manière sèche et détachée qu'elle avait su prendre depuis des années.

Elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Elle savait qu'Harry était innocent mais elle l'avait accusé. De quoi ? De rien du tout en fait, une stupide comparaison avec une traîtresse psychopathe du nom de Dolorès Ombrage. Elle se fichait complètement de cette femme, mais elle avait utilisé ce prétexte pour se retrouver seule avec lui, elle voulait le voir, elle voulait qu'il la regarde, qu'il lui parle, elle voulait lui parler également mais elle s'était sentie si lâche, elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle se devait de garder le silence…

Après le départ de Harry, elle se sentit si seule… Il lui avait toujours manqué une présence chaleureuse pour égayer sa vie, enfin peut-être pas toujours. Elle avait été heureuse quelques temps mais c'était il y a longtemps, on lui avait retiré le droit au bonheur. En fait, elle était certaine qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être heureuse, ni d'aimer ni d'être aimée… Elle se sentit oppressée, il fallait qu'elle sorte, la fraîcheur de cette nuit devrait la soulager de ses démons. Elle traversa doucement les couloirs de Poudlard, silencieusement, seuls les froissement de sa robe contre les murs se faisaient entendre. Puis elle arriva dans le parc, il faisait froid et elle était habillée très légèrement, elle n'avait pas prit son manteau mais qu'importe, elle voulait sentir le froid sur son corps, elle voulait sentir tout court…

Un vent se leva, la soulagea un peu, elle défit ses cheveux qui retombèrent lourdement sur ses épaules. Elle voulait que le vent s'engouffre dans sa chevelure, qu'il pénètre sa tête, qu'il annihile ces souvenirs qui la faisaient si atrocement souffrir depuis si longtemps. Etait-elle vivante ? Elle ne le savait pas, peu de chose la faisait réagir, elle n'avait pas peur, ni ne sentait la morsure du froid ni n'avait anticipé la main qui se posa sur son épaule. Mais elle reconnut la voix de son propriétaire :

« Je vais vraiment finir par croire que vous préparez un mauvais coup ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors à cette heur… » Commença-t-il mais il s'arrêta la contemplant.

Elle s'était retournée vers lui, il s'était attendu à voir un visage froid et supérieur, au lieu de ça il aperçut des yeux baignés de larmes.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous allez bien ? » Lui demanda-t-il, semblant sincèrement s'inquiéter de l'état de la jeune femme.

Il attendait une réponse, qui ne vint pas, et il la regarda vraiment. C'est la première fois qu'il la voyait véritablement. Avant, elle le mettait hors de lui, un regard posée sur elle lui suffisait pour se mettre en colère et se rappeler sa suffisance et son ton méprisant, son insolence et son… Mais la femme qui était devant lui, n'avait plus rien de la statue de marbre qu'était d'habitude le professeur Sarah, il la trouvait belle, si vulnérable et forte à la fois, si fragile et dangereuse en même temps, mais surtout terriblement attirante… Il tenta de chasser les pensées lubriques qui traversèrent son esprit et reprit une certaine contenance face au mutisme de la jeune femme. Il enroula délicatement son bras autour de ses épaules, presque timidement ne sachant quelle pouvait être sa réaction devant un tel geste.

Puis il l'accompagna jusqu'à la cabane de l'ancien garde-chasse de Poudlard, le cottage de Hagrid, à la différence que cette modeste demeure était désormais celle de Charlie Weasley, il en avait hérité au même titre que son poste d'enseignant. Il ouvrit la porte sans cesser de la contempler, il attendait toujours une réaction de sa part mais elle ne disait rien. Il sourit un instant en pensant qu'il avait peur d'une femme. Pourtant il devait bien s'avouer que sa charmante collègue n'avait rien à voir avec les nombreuses conquêtes qui s'étaient succédées dans sa vie… et dans son lit. Il se savait beau, il se savait drôle et irrésistible, jamais aucune femme n'était resté insensible à son charme, et si jamais l'une faisait mine de résister, il trouvait toujours le moyen de découvrir ce qui la faisait immédiatement fondre et abandonner toute résistance. Mais Sarah, c'était bien autre chose, elle ne semblait pas apprécier ses nombreux atouts. Il ne savait même pas si elle était y était sensible, aucune lueur d'admiration dans ses yeux, aucun sourire impressionné…

Il la fit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil qu'il rapprocha près de la cheminée dans laquelle il s'empressa d'allumer un feu pour la réchauffer. Avec la lumière qui se diffusait à travers la pièce, Charlie pu détailler la jeune femme. Soudain il eut très chaud, elle était belle, attirante et terriblement sexy dans sa robe, à l'instant, dans cette pièce… avec lui. Dans d'autres circonstances, il l'aurait déjà convaincu par d'habiles caresses et des baisers brûlants de s'abandonner totalement à lui. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, qui s'imposa facilement à lui, il la désirait, là, maintenant. Pourtant, il était aussi un enseignant de Poudlard et un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, il se devait donc d'accomplir son devoir et d'en savoir davantage sur cette étrange jeune femme, pouvait-elle être dangereuse :

« Vous ne m'avez pas répondu tout à l'heure. Que faisiez-vous à une heure pareille dehors ? » Demanda-t-il le plus doucement possible en s'approchant d'elle. Il la couvrit d'une couverture, et reculait lorsqu'elle attrapa son poignet pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Surpris, il la regarda l'interrogeant du regard :

« Faites moi l'amour Charlie… » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il l'avait entendu, mais il pensait avoir mal compris, et mis cela sur le compte de son excitation, il se ressaisit :

« Reposez-vous. Je vous poserais des questions plus tard et vous… »

« Faites moi l'amour Charlie… maintenant. » l'interrompit-elle d'une voix suppliante.

Il ne dit rien, ne réagit pas, l'observant seulement. Il avait compris mais n'osait rien faire, qu'aurait-il pu faire d'ailleurs ? Qu'aurait-il dû faire ? Elle se leva doucement, repoussant la couverture et se tint debout devant lui. Elle ne pleurait plus. Elle leva ses mains vers le visage de Charlie lui caressant lentement les joues, il ferma les yeux luttant intérieurement entre raison et instinct. Ses mains quittèrent son visage, il ouvrit les yeux, ses mains se dirigèrent vers sa robe, ses mains firent glisser les bretelles et la robe tomba le long de son corps. Charlie tressaillit, un instant, la regardant, la détaillant de ses yeux remplit de désir, de son corps gonflé d'excitation. Elle le regarda, ses yeux étaient inexpressifs, elle était là sans y être, seule la carnation de son visage révélait son état d'esprit. Ses joues avaient pris des nuances de rose, était-elle gênée ?

N'y tenant plus, Charlie attrapa Sarah et l'attira à lui doucement. Il prit son menton et approcha son visage du sien, il l'embrassa rudement et elle gémit. Elle se recula un instant, surprise, ses yeux brûlaient, elle le fit basculer sur le fauteuil et s'installa à califourchon sur ses genoux et, tandis qu'elle passait ses jambes autour de la taille de Charlie, elle murmura pour elle-même :

« Ce soir je veux sentir… »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le soleil était déjà bien levé, et ses rayons traversaient la chambre de part en part. La pièce était plus qu'éclairée à présent. Comment ne s'était-elle pas réveillée avec toute cette lumière, elle d'habitude si sensible au passage de la nuit au jour ? Elle se frotta les yeux, et sentit son corps endolori. Elle avait mal sans que cela soit douloureux, bien au contraire… Elle voulut s'étirer pour soulager cette sensation de délicieuses courbatures, mais quelque chose la gênait… Un poids sur sa jambe.

Elle tenta de se libérer de cette pression velue, mais alors qu'elle faisait mine de se libérer, deux bras puissants l'entourèrent et la serrèrent contre un torse musclé aux reflets cuivrés. Cette chaleur. Cette odeur. Cette étreinte. Elle reconnaissait tout cela. Elle avait aimée cela. Elle plaqua ses mains sur son torse et s'amusa en enroulant la fine toison autour de ses doigts tout en effleurant une peau bronzée et luisante. Il tressaillit sous sa caresse et gémit. Perplexe, elle leva la tête et rencontra deux émeraudes brillantes et brûlantes. Il sourit. Elle y répondit en se hissant jusqu'à son visage et en déposant sur ses lèvres un baiser. Il la serra davantage encore et bascula sur le dos pour la hisser sur son corps tout en approfondissant le baiser.

Ce fut à son tour de gémir alors qu'il caressait lentement et délicatement son dos. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'abandonner encore et encore entre ses bras. Quand son désir pour elle devint manifeste, elle rougit. Savoir qu'il avait envie d'elle, sentir cette preuve indéniable qu'il voulait l'aimer la bouleversait et l'émoustillait complètement. Sentant son accès soudain de timidité, il passa au-dessus d'elle en riant franchement. Elle qui d'habitude ne supportait pas de se trouver en situation de dominée, quelle qu'elle soit, devait s'avouer qu'il était extrêmement agréable et excitant de sentir le corps du jeune homme contre le sien. Elle écarta les jambes pour le sentir au plus près d'elle. Il parcourait le corps de la jeune femme de ses mains puissantes et habiles inlassablement, la faisant haleter chaque fois un peu plus.

Un bruit à la fenêtre les fit sursauter tous les deux. Mais ils avaient beau ignorer ce bruit, celui-ci persistait au point d'en être insupportable. Finalement, il se sépara d'elle à contrecoeur et se leva pour se diriger vers l'origine de ce bruit. Il ouvrit la vitre et un vieil hibou gris entra, déposa une lettre, et s'envola en direction de la volière de l'école. Il lu rapidement le message puis le posa sur une table avant de retourner à sa partenaire avec un regard qui en disait long sur ses intentions de poursuivre les activités interrompues…

« Rien d'important. Ma mère qui me rappelle de garder un œil sur les enfants. Alors où en étions-nous ? » Demanda-t-il l'air coquin tandis qu'il s'allongeait aux côtés de la jeune femme et commença à glisser ses mains contre son corps.

Garder un œil sur les enfants. Protéger Harry… Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller de cette manière. Elle se tendit et le repoussa. Il tenta de se rapprocher encore pour l'embrasser, mais une fois de plus elle s'y refusa. Surpris, il ouvrit la bouche, se préparant manifestement à parler. Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'écoute ! Si elle entendait le son de sa voix, elle n'aurait plus la force de partir ! Pourtant elle devait le quitter maintenant ! Elle devait tout quitter bientôt, elle ne pouvait pas, ne pouvait plus s'attacher. Elle s'éloigna rudement de lui et se leva. Soudain, elle eût froid. Elle avait quitté la chaleur de ses bras, la chaleur d'une nuit, la chaleur de toute une vie. Lui était totalement hébété. Que lui arrivait-elle ? Il avait tenu entre ses bras la plus brûlante et la plus vivante des femmes et, à présent il se retrouvait devant une statue de marbre…

« Où cours-tu comme cela ? »

Elle tressaillit. Il avait parlé et elle l'avait entendu. Cette voix si chaude, si grave, si sensuelle … Oh Dieu qu'elle aimait cette voix ! Il l'avait fait vibré cette nuit. Cette nuit, elle s'était sentie belle, désirable, ordinaire. Cette nuit, elle avait crû mériter ce bonheur. A présent, la magie de l'obscurité n'était plus et la vérité, sa vérité lui surgit dans toute son horreur. Qu'avait-elle fait ! Elle n'avait pas le droit ! Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille vite ! Il fallait qu'elle parte sans le regarder, sans lui parler. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, mais elle serait obligée de revêtir à nouveau ce masque glacial qu'elle détestait tant s'il ne la laissait pas s'en aller. Oui elle lui ferait du mal s'il ne voulait pas oublier cette nuit. Elle voulait oublier sa faute. Maintenant, elle était d'autant plus gênée, qu'elle était nue et qu'il l'observait, la détaillait avec un regard où se confondaient désir, surprise et… Non ! NON ! Elle ne voulait pas savoir la raison de cette lueur étrange ! Elle prit ses sous-vêtements et enfila son shorty, mais elle s'empêtra en tentant de mettre son soutien-gorge. La nervosité, son regard la rendaient d'autant plus gauche. Il réalisait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais quoi ? Après cette nuit, il pensait qu'elle serait aussi heureuse qu'il l'était lui-même.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il encore.

Elle tressaillit une fois de plus au son de sa voix. Partir vite. Partir sans le regarder encore. Partir maintenant ! Elle cherchait sa robe du regard et rougit lorsqu'elle la retrouva près du fauteuil, se remémorant l'espace d'un instant, les circonstances de… Non ! « _N'y pense plus! A cause de ta faiblesse, tu aurais pu tout faire rater ! A cause de toi, Harry aurait pu souffrir encore_ »… Elle mit rapidement sa robe et marcha vers la porte mais elle ne put l'ouvrir. Il avait été plus vif, il s'était levé brusquement et avait pour ainsi dire sauté sur elle et l'avait retenu par les épaules.

« Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ? Je ne comprends pas ! As-tu peur de moi ? Je ne t'aurais jamais fais de mal… Je ne peux pas croire que tu ai pu croire un instant que… Mais enfin Sarah c'est toi qui m'as demandé de… »

Il s'arrêta, Sarah s'était retourné aussitôt et l'avait interrompu :

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu ne m'as pas violé ! J'étais consentante… plus que consentante ! »

Elle était bouleversée, ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues, elle avait voulu le rassurer alors qu'elle devait lui faire mal pour avoir moins mal. Ses traits se figèrent d'un coup et son regard se fit froid et hautain, mais plus que sa physionomie glaciale ce furent les paroles qu'elle lui adressa qui lui firent l'effet d'un poignard plongé en plein cœur :

« Ne sois pas ridicule Weasley ! Hier soir j'avais froid et tu es le premier à avoir croisé ma route ! Ne te fais aucune idée sur cela… Dis-toi que cela n'a été qu'un bon moment. Tu m'excuseras mais à présent je dois partir, j'ai un autre rendez-vous et je suis en retard ! »

Elle avait froid ? Le premier à la croiser ? Seulement un bon moment ? Non ! Charlie ne pouvait pas croire à ce qui ne devait être qu'un mensonge. Celle qui s'était donné à lui cette nuit n'était pas calculatrice. Elle s'était abandonnée totalement, sans pudeur, sans retenue. Elle s'était laissée aimée pour la première fois. Elle était vierge, il le savait. Elle n'avait rien dit mais il l'avait senti. Comment pouvait-elle avoir une telle attitude alors qu'il était le seul… ?

« Je ne te crois pas Sarah ! Pourquoi réagis-tu de cette manière ? »

Il avait compris ! Il l'avait comprise ! Il était d'autant plus dangereux pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, peu importait s'il elle ne lui donnait pas de raisons valables. Loin de lui, elle pourrait réfléchir posément. Loin de lui, elle pourrait trouver la force de s'éloigner encore. Elle fit un mouvement vers la porte, mais une fois de plus une étreinte puissante l'en empêcha. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Du moins il voulait comprendre. Elle tenta de se débattre, lui ne démordait pas et l'entravait dans sa fuite tout en répétant inlassablement :

« Mais enfin Sarah ! Dis-moi pourquoi… »

Il en souffrait. Elle devait abréger cette scène. Elle se retourna vers lui et le regarda les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Surpris, il la lâcha soudainement. Elle ouvrit la porte et avant de la refermer lui dit :

« Je t'en prie Charlie, laisse-moi. C'est tout ce que je te demande… »

Elle s'enfuit en courant, les larmes lui fouettaient le visage. Elle traversa le parc et entendit Charlie l'appeler de son nom qui déchira la sérénité de cette matinée :

« Sarah ! Attends… »

**Fin de chapitre.**

* * *

**R.A.R. :**

**Griselle : **Bonjour Griselle. Je suis ravie de constater que tu continues de me lire. A ce propos, je te remercie encore pour ta gentille rewiew pour mon autre fic « Une vie pour une vie », il est d'ailleurs fort possible que tu aie reçue ma réponse en plusieurs exemplaires : - ) Pour en revenir au « Souffle du Temps », je suis plus que satisfaite de voir que j'ai réussi à faire de Sarah un personnage mystérieux. Elle manipulerait son monde ? Tu n'es pas loin de la vérité, il va être question de manipulation et de machination dans cette fic. Un côté vélane ? Pourquoi pas. Pourtant je n'ai pas décrit Sarah, volontairement. Elle n'est pas présenté comme belle ou laide, je voulais la faire passer pour quelqu'un de tout ce qu'il y a de banal (avec le côté mystère en option)… qui sait Sarah pourrait être toi ou moi ? SarahSerena ? Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment… mais je crois que les sentiments de Sarah dans ce chapitre démontre d'un certain attachement vis-à-vis de Harry… lequel, là est toute la question. Tu es toi aussi une admiratrice de Charlie ? Ce personnage me fait fantasmer à souhait ! On ne sait rien de lui, si ce n'est qu'il travaille avec des dragons (travail physique donc physique de rêve, non ?) Je m'en suis donné à cœur joie dans ce chapitre ! Merci encore.

** Ce chapitre est, pour l'instant celui dont je suis le plus satisfaite, peut-être parce que je m'imaginais aisément être à la place de Sarah (oh oui Charlie !). J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à le découvrir que j'en ais eu à l'écrire (plaisir prête peut-être à confusion ? aurais-je dû utiliser « amuser » plutôt ?lol).**

**Parce que ce chapitre me tient particulièrement à cœur, j'espère que vous n'hésiterez pas à me laisser vos impressions ! Et ce d'autant que c'est le premier lemon (plutôt léger je vous l'accorde) que j'ai écris (bien avant d'autres fics)…**

**Et puis je pars en vacances pour 2 semaines, alors je suis contente de vous laisser sur ce chapitre… comment dire… savoureux ? Dès mon retour je m'atèle à la suite. Promis.**

**Bonnes vacances à tous ceux et toutes celles qui comme moi s'accordent un petit repos bien mérité !**

**A bientôt,**

**Severia Dousbrune.**


	10. Chap 9: Une surprise

**HARRY POTTER ET LE SOUFFLE DU TEMPS**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont l'œuvre exclusive de J.K.Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Une surprise…**

« Ginny ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as l'air inquiète » se décida à demander Harry.

La jeune fille semblait perturbée, personne dans la salle commune ne semblait s'en être rendu compte, sauf lui. Mais le fait est qu'il l'observait depuis un moment déjà. Elle le regarda, surprise, hésitant presque à répondre, puis :

« C'est que… Je… J'avais rendez-vous avec le professeur Sarah ce matin, mais elle n'était pas chez elle. »

« Chez elle ? Tu veux dire dans son appartement ? »

« Euh… oui… Je m'intéresse à… l'épigraphie latine et… elle voulait me montrer un corpus intéressant, mais c'était bien trop gros pour être déplacé facilement ! Alors elle m'a dit de passer la voir ce matin pour me le montrer. Mais elle n'était pas là… »

Si au début de ses paroles elle paraissait gênée, « _elle ne sait pas mentir_ » se dit aussitôt Harry, il était évident qu'une profonde inquiétude émanait de ses propos. Il tenta de la rassurer :

« Ne t'en fais pas. Elle a sûrement oublié. Tu as l'air de bien la connaître ? »

« Euh… oui, elle me donne quelques cours… » Elle retrouva un semblant de sourire au grand plaisir de Harry

« Des cours de quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Ginny rougit brusquement mais regarda néanmoins le jeune homme pour lui répondre :

« Elle m'apprend à me tenir prête si jamais… si jamais… »

« Voldemort réapparaît. Tu n'as pas à te sentir gênée Ginny et puis… » dit Harry.

La jeune fille lui sourit avec sincérité. Il se demanda une fois de plus, pourquoi il avait ce sentiment qu'on lui pinçait le cœur, chaque fois qu'il la voyait faire ça. Un ange passa tandis que la jeune fille le regardait toujours attendant qu'il termine sa phrase. « _Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi !_ » se pressa-t-il.

« Quoi que je me demande vraiment ce que tu peux apprendre avec Sarah. »

Ginny le regarda avec hésitation puis quitta brusquement la salle commune des Griffondores.

« Bah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? » demanda Harry.

« Il y a Harry que tu l'as vexé. » répondit Hermione avec logique.

« Mais comment ça, je lui ai juste dit qu'elle était assez forte et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de cours supplémentaire. »

« A mon avis, elle a compris le contraire. Tu devrais être plus clair dans tes paroles Harry. Je crois qu'à force de passer autant de temps avec Ron, tu vas finir par être aussi insensible que lui ! Tu devrais aller la rejoindre et t'excuser. » Lui dit Hermione.

« Eh ! ça veut dire quoi je suis insensible 'Mione ! » demanda Ron surpris.

Mais Harry n'entendit pas la réponse de son amie, il se leva à son tour et se dépêcha d'aller à la rencontre de Ginny. Il n'était pas certain de savoir pourquoi il devait s'excuser mais il lui avait fait de la peine et il s'en voulait. Elle était dans le parc, marchant doucement la tête baissée. « _Qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne quand même ! _» Ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

« Ginny ? Attend, écoute excuse–moi pour tout à l'heure. C'est fou ce que je peux sortir comme bêtises sans m'en rendre compte ! » Lui dit-il en l'arrêtant.

Elle se retourna vers lui, ses yeux brillaient, deux amandes bleues, elle s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer.

« Non, je t'en veux pas vraiment Harry. Ça va… c'est juste que… » Elle hésita.

« C'est juste que quoi Gin ? » l'encouragea-t-il. Il se mordit les lèvres, comment avait-il pu l'appeler Gin ? A son grand étonnement elle lui sourit :

« Tu vas trouver ça embarrassant Harry, mais c'est juste que j'ai crû que tu te moquais de moi, alors que je fais ça pour… toi. » elle baissa les yeux, confuse.

Harry quant à lui, sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre:

« Pour moi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Toutes ces années où tu nous as tous aidé et où tu as tellement perdu. Je me suis dit que c'était injuste. Alors, je veux devenir plus forte pour toi, pour t'aider toi aussi. Pour qu'à la prochaine rencontre avec Voldemort, tu ne sois plus seul et… » elle fondit en larmes sans avoir finit ses paroles.

Harry la prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Il n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareille, avant… Avant quoi ? Avant sa cinquième année, avant le Tournoi, avant sa rencontre avec Voldemort, avant qu'il n'apprenne que ses jours étaient comptés. La vie, sa vie allait être bien trop courte, pour perdre du temps. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, il l'avait fait. Et maintenant… qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

« Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ! » Dit-elle comme une invitation aux préoccupations du jeune homme.

« Gin, je… » commença-t-il en approchant lentement son visage de celui de la jeune fille, mais Ginny ne sut jamais ce que Harry voulait dire ou faire à ce moment-là, un bruit les firent sursauter et s'éloigner aussitôt l'un de l'autre, une porte qui claquait et des pas étouffés sur l'herbe. Puis encore la porte qui se refermait et des pas plus rapides qui tentaient de rattraper les premiers. Harry et Ginny restèrent silencieux et cherchèrent des yeux l'origine de ces bruits. A quelques mètres, se trouvait la cabane de Hagrid : Sarah la quittait, et un instant après Charlie en était sorti précipitamment et essayait de rattraper le jeune femme. Les jeunes gens se regardèrent surpris. Sarah portait exactement la même robe qu'hier soir, elle avait l'air complètement dépareillée, ses cheveux étaient totalement ébouriffés, où avait-elle laissé son austère chignon ? Ginny quant à elle était beaucoup plus étonnée par Charlie, il était sorti en simple boxer et courait à moitié nu après Sarah…

« Sarah ! Attends !... » Appela Charlie.

Ils auraient bien aimé savoir si Charlie avait réussi à rejoindre Sarah mais ne le sauraient sans doute jamais puisqu'ils avaient quitté leur champ de vision.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » Ils commencèrent en même temps et s'arrêtèrent de même. Harry et Ginny se regardèrent en souriant. Oui, bien peu d'élèves à Poudlard, depuis la création de l'école, avaient dû être témoins de la scène qui s'était déroulée à l'instant devant leurs yeux et qui devait être le reflet d'une autre scène, plus secrète et plus intense, qui s'était passée la nuit dernière entre leurs deux jeunes professeurs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« C'est pas possible ! Charlie et Sarah ! Et bah, sur ce coup là il assure le Charlie ! Faut dire que la Sarah elle est plutôt … » s'exclama Ron avec une pointe de jalousie.

« Hey ! Pas de vulgarités ! » l'interrompit Samantha.

« Attend ! Je dis juste qu'avec une combinaison de cuir et un fouet, la Sarah elle doit être super… » continua le rouquin avec une lueur perverse dans le regard.

En voyant Ginny regarder furieusement Ron, Harry décida de stopper cette conversation qui commençait à prendre une tournure un peu trop malsaine à son goût :

« Euh, Ron ? Où on rejoint Hermione au fait ? »

« A ton avis Harry ? Où veux-tu que miss-je-sais-tout soit ? Et un dimanche en plus ! Elle doit être toute seule à la bibliothèque encore ! » répondit Ron tentant de réprimer un rire devant le visage offensé de Ginny tout en se demandant pourquoi la jeune fille semblait prête à lui faire la peau.

« _A ton avis, vu comment tu te comportes avec les filles, pas étonnant qu'elle veuille t'étriper._ » lui dit mentalement Harry

« Bon sang Ron ! C'est ta petite amie, comment tu peux l'appeler comme ça ! Je me demande bien pourquoi Hermione reste avec toi… ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'IL réussisse à l'avoir !» dit Ginny avec un regard déçu envers son frère avant de s'esquiver rapidement avec un rapide salut à l'adresse de Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire ? C'est quoi ça IL ? » demanda Ron, soudain inquiet.

« _Ou plutôt qui_ ? » se demanda Harry. Il avait bien peur de comprendre, mais il ne voulait pas dire à son ami qu'il avait un potentiel rival. Le pire étant que Ron ne faisait rien pour plaire à Hermione, aucun effort, alors n'importe quel garçon qui essayait de séduire Hermione faisait figure de romantique. Non, il connaissait son amie, elle ne ferait pas tant de cas de tout ce baratin amoureux, elle savait que Ron l'aimait et qu'il tenait à elle. Oui, mais est-ce que Ron se chargeait de lui rappeler ses sentiments de temps en temps ? Finalement, ils atteignirent la bibliothèque et furent quelque peu étonnés, en poussant la porte de constater que la salle était plongée dans l'obscurité et encore plus curieux d'entendre des gémissements étouffés…

« Lumos ! » dit Harry, sans se douter le moins du monde du spectacle qui allait se dévoiler sous ses yeux.

Les deux garçons concentrèrent leurs regards vers l'origine de ce bruit… Un couple enlacé, si outrageusement serré l'un contre l'autre que l'on discernait à peine les chevelures brunes et blondes qui émergeaient emmêlées l'une à l'autre. Ils semblaient si absorbés, si occupés à s'embrasser et se caresser, leurs mains s'étant faufilées bien loin sous leurs vêtements, qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqués que la pièce était désormais éclairée, pas plus qu'ils n'avaient remarqués deux visiteurs les observer. Un brun, étonné, surpris, la bouche grande ouverte retenait un roux, fou de rage et prêt à bondir sur le couple :

« Lâche-la Malfoy ! Sale bâtard ! Je vais te tuer ! » hurla Ron qui réussit à s'échapper de la poigne de Harry et se jeta sur le couple en les séparant brutalement.

Le garçon se tourna rapidement vers le perturbateur mais n'eût pas le temps de prononcer un mot, Ron l'avait déjà jeté à terre et s'occupait de lui boxer furieusement le visage mais sans réussir à effacer le sourire narquois du blond qui s'avérait être celui de Draco Malfoy. La jeune fille, une fois le choc passé tenta d'intervenir en saisissant les bras de Ron pour l'empêcher de maltraiter plus longtemps son amant :

« Arrête Ron ! S'il te plait arrête ! Laisse-le ! » lui criait-elle.

Il s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna vers la jeune fille, un regard rempli de colère et de tristesse. Puis il se leva, libérant ainsi Draco qui en profita pour se relever aussi et s'approcher de sa jeune amie, l'entourant de ses bras et, d'un regard, mit Ron au défi de l'en empêcher. Ron semblait attendre une réaction de la jeune fille, mais celle-ci se serra davantage contre Draco au grand désespoir du jeune Weasley. Si Draco espérait une réaction d'autant plus violente de la part du rouquin, il fut surpris, celui-ci se contenta de leur jeter un regard rempli de mépris et de dégoût avant de s'enfuir de la bibliothèque.

Harry, pendant toute cette scène était resté cloué. Comment aurait-il pu réagir ? Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû laisser Ron s'acharner sur Draco, mais celui-ci le méritait. Draco serrait davantage la jeune fille dans ses bras, signifiant par là qu'elle lui appartenait. Le jeune serpentard regarda Harry avec un sourire suffisant et satisfait, la jeune fille suivit son regard et vit Harry.

« Harry ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ! »

« Quoi ? » Harry avait du mal à comprendre.

Lui reprochait-elle quelque chose à lui après ce qu'elle venait de faire ? Ca c'était incroyable ! Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ?

« Tu aurais pu empêcher Ron de s'en prendre à Draco tout de même ! Regarde dans quel état il est ! » s'énervait-elle pour de bon.

Après ce qu'elle venait de faire subir à son ami, elle avait le toupet de lui parler de Malfoy ! Comment osait-elle ? Oh, non ! Ce que Ron n'avait pu dire, il allait le faire. Il allait lui lancer la vérité sur ce qu'il pensait d'elle ! Dire qu'il l'avait si mal jugé !

« Espèce de… ! Pour qui tu te prends ! Quand je pense qu'on a été amis toutes ces années ! Que pendant des années, tu nous faisais des leçons de morale ! Oh, mais j'ai bien compris ton jeu Mère-la-Prudence ! Mère-j'ai-le-feu–aux-fesses oui ! Ron avait confiance en toi, on croyait tous que tu étais quelqu'un de bien ! Ron t'aimait ! Toi tu l'as blessé Hermione, et avec ce salaud de Malfoy en plus ! »

« Je t'interdis de dire ça ! N'insulte pas Draco ! Il vaut beaucoup plus que nous tous réunis ! » hurla-t-elle.

Quoi ! Après tout ce que Harry lui avait dit, tout ce qu'elle trouvait à répondre c'était encore de défendre Malfoy ! Harry avait envie de vomir ! Il aurait voulu dire au serpentard ce qu'il pensait de lui, mais il se refusait catégoriquement à le regarder. S'il avait vu ne serait-ce qu'un sourire de victoire, Harry aurait été capable de le tuer ! Il partit donc lui aussi sans même un regard pour le couple, sans même un regard pour celle qui fut sa meilleure amie durant ces six dernières années. Il se retrouva rapidement dans le couloir. Il devait trouver Ron, il fallait qu'il soit à ses côtés, même s'il n'était pas doué pour consoler les gens, tout comme le rouquin, il se devait de le soutenir, au nom de leur amitié. Mais où pouvait-il bien être ? Il se doutait bien que Ron n'allait pas se laisser trouver aussi facilement. Après avoir vérifié la salle commune et le dortoir des Griffondores, la grande salle et plusieurs salles de classe, Harry se préparait à sortir pour chercher son ami dans le parc, quand il fut interrompu dans sa lancée :

« Monsieur Potter ! Où courrez-vous ainsi ? Quel crime avez-vous donc commis pour partir aussi vite ? »

**Fin de chapitre.**

* * *

**R.A.R**

**Griselle **: Si tu savais comme moi aussi je suis jalouse de Sarah. Je lui ai donné beaucoup trop d'initiatives je crois… Dans ce chapitre on revient à Harry (qui est le héros paraît-il), il lui arrive aussi plusieurs choses assez surprenantes aussi, quoi que moins savoureuses que le chapitre précédent. Je te remercie pour tes commentaires chère Griselle !

**Zofia **: Salutation nouvelle lectrice. Merci pour tes compliments, je suis contente que mon chapitre sur Sarah et Charlie t'ait inspiré cela, mon but était de jouer davantage avec le sensuel et le suggéré que d'en imposer au lecteur (et à moi). J'espère que ce chapitre, d'un ton différent te plaira également.

**Angie Black **: Merci pour toutes tes gentilles rewiews Angie (ou Angelina ? comme tu voudras). Rassure-toi je t'en veux pas pour ton retard, je sais trop ce que c'est. L'essentiel étant que tu continue à me lire ! Je viens de réaliser que ce que je dis n'a pas de vrai sens. Comment pourrais-je être satisfaite du fait que tu suives mes fics, si je ne le sais pas. Donc je reprend, retard accepté car j'en ai eu 3 d'un coup !lol ! Je suis vraiment contente que mon dernier chapitre (le plus réussi selon moi) t'ai plu. « Ame torturée » est tout à fait l'expression qui convient à Sarah. Je crois en effet qu'il serait amusant de mettre en scène ce jeu de « je t'aime, moi non plus » entre Sarah et Charlie. Un peu parce que j'aime ça et aussi parce que ça change du point de vue d'Harry, qui peut être assez lourd parfois. Et oui, je ne suis pas JKR… là je me rend compte de son talent (avant non ? Si mais maintenant plus encore depuis que j'écris des fanfics). Bisou !

**draco-tu-es-a-moi** : Oui moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les réactions de Harry, tellement perdu dans ses réflexions morbides (qui ne le serait pas à sa place) qu'il ne se rend pus trop compte que le monde bouge autour de lui… Et je te rassure, oui tu as déjà lu cette fic. Mais j'ai tout réécrit, je crois que depuis le chapitre précédent, c'est de l'inédit. Merci pour tes rewiews la Spontex ! biz

**Je suis soulagée et honorée que le chapitre précédent, mon premier lemon (léger) vous ait donné quelques satisfactions. Je pense en insérer d'autres ou au moins un autre (cela dépendra de la taille de la fic) par la suite. Et oui je n'oublie pas que le héros est Harry, alors je ne peux pas me laisser aller à décrire une romance même si j'adore le couple Sarah/Charlie. Mais qui sait, si Charlie réussit à attraper Sarah ce qu'il peut se passer, lol !**

**Alors dans ce chapitre, un élément important : Hermione a trahit. La question est de savoir pourquoi ? Désolée, mais il faudra attendre un peu pour savoir si elle est une pourrie fini ou autre chose.**

**Aussi, à votre avis qui retient Harry à la fin ? Besoin d'indices ? Je suis sombre, bourré de charme, je vis reclus dans un cachot… alors : - )**

**A bientôt,**

**Severia Dousbrune.**


	11. Chap 10: peut en cacher une autre

**HARRY POTTER ET LE SOUFFLE DU TEMPS**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont l'œuvre exclusive de J.K.Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : peut en cacher une autre**

Cette voix ! « _Tout sauf ça ! Pitié !_ » se mit à prier à Harry. N'importe qui sauf lui ! Il se retourna prêt à répondre mais il en fut une nouvelle fois arrêté :

« Suivez-moi Potter ! Je n'ai pas toute la journée ! C'est seulement aux instances de Dumbledore et du professeur Sarah que j'ai consenti à vous donner des cours d'occlumencie. » dit Rogue d'une voix qui n'attendait aucune réponse et surtout pas un refus.

Harry aurait mille fois souhaité être auprès de son ami mais il ne pouvait se soustraire à l'injonction de son professeur. Il le suivit donc jusqu'aux cachots qui servaient de bureau et de salle de classe au directeur des Serpentards, tout en se demandant pourquoi Sarah avait bien pu intercédé en sa faveur auprès du professeur Rogue. Bien qu'il ne considérait pas la reprise des cours d'occlumencie comme un traitement de faveur, loin de là !

« Très bien ! Nous allons commencer Potter. J'ose espérer que vous n'avez pas tout oublié ? Je ne compte pas recommencer les cours depuis le début ! Nous allons continuer sur le même niveau où vous avez imprudemment décidé de stopper les cours l'année dernière. »

Harry fut bien tenté de lui dire que c'était lui qui avait arrêté ces cours, le jour où le jeune homme avait découvert le souvenir douloureux qui liait les Maraudeurs au pitoyable caleçon gris du professeur de potions, mais il se résigna une fois de plus à affronter cette terrible épreuve. Il se préparait mentalement à recevoir le sort qu'allait lancer Rogue, faisant le vide dans sa tête, bien que cela lui soit quelque peu difficile après tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis cet été, et de plus…

« Legilimens ! » lança Rogue en surprenant Harry une fois de plus.

Et alors que le garçon tentait de repousser l'attaque de son professeur, il ne put empêcher les derniers souvenirs qui le tiraillaient de refaire surface. D'abord, l'attaque de Voldemort chez son oncle et sa tante, sa faiblesse et sa résignation, puis quelques brides de sa vie avec les Dursley. Harry tenta de lutter. Rogue avait déjà vu ces souvenirs, hors de questions qu'il l'humilie une fois de plus en les remuant.

Puis, comme si le maître des potions se désintéressait de cette partie de la vie de Harry, ses souvenirs avec Ginny lui apparurent, toutes les fois où il se plaisait à l'observer, où il souhaitait l'enlacer, le moment où il avait failli l'embrasser mais…

Soudain, Sarah lui apparut, ses doutes la concernant, le fait qu'il soit si mal à l'aise à ses côtés, tout cela remontait à la surface de son esprit. Pourtant elle n'était pas son ennemi, il le savait instinctivement sans pouvoir se l'expliquer. Etait elle aussi inaccessible qu'elle semblait l'être ? Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il visualisa la scène d'une jeune femme bouleversée s'enfuyant d'une cabane et d'un homme tentant de la rattraper.

A ce moment précis, il sembla à Harry que son professeur tressaillit, pourquoi ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Rogue sembla suffisamment perturbé pour ouvrir une fenêtre sur son propre esprit au jeune Harry. Une petite pièce sombre se forma sous ses yeux, où était-il ? Nulle part, bien sûr il se savait dans l'un des souvenirs de son professeur, d'ailleurs il appréhendait quelque peu la scène qui était sur le point de se dérouler sous ses yeux. La dernière fois, il avait dû assister impuissant à une scène de brimade orchestrée par son propre père et son parrain à l'encontre de son professeur, de quoi allait-il être témoin cette fois-ci ?

« Maman ! Maman ! J'ai peur ! » Criait une petite fille, elle se tenait sur un lit, serrait ses genoux contre son menton tout en sanglotant.

Un homme entra, il portait une cape, mais son visage était recouvert d'une horrible cagoule… un mangemort ! La petite fille leva la tête et se mit à hurler de plus belle en voyant l'individu s'approcher. L'homme retira immédiatement sa cagoule et Harry reconnu son professeur des potions. Comme ancien mangemort, cet homme avait dû accomplir d'horribles choses dans le passé, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire à cette petite fille ? Quand l'enfant aperçut le visage de Rogue, elle sembla le reconnaître et se calma aussitôt. Elle se leva aussitôt et se jeta dans les bras du professeur en criant :

« Severus ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ? T'as dit que tu serais mon papa maintenant !»

Une chose surprenante frappa Harry lorsque Rogue sourit, tout en se retournant vers la porte d'un regard inquiet comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un ne surgisse, il caressa les cheveux bruns de l'enfant en murmurant avec une douceur insoupçonnable chez cet homme :

« Oui, je suis ton papa. Je suis là, Sarah… Je serais toujours là. »

Avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps d'assimiler la scène, il se retrouva à nouveau dans le bureau face à son professeur. Il s'attendait au déchaînement de colère de Rogue, mais celui-ci ne vint pas, à la place son professeur demanda à Harry :

« Que s'est-il passé dans le parc ? »

« Pardon ? Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire Monsieur » répondit Harry en ajoutant pour lui : « _c'est plutôt à moi de poser des questions !_ »

En effet, était-il possible que Rogue ait eu un enfant ? Harry avait été plus que surpris d'appendre que Rogue ait une fille mais peut-être pas moins que le fait qu'une femme, quelle qu'elle soit, ait pu accepter de faire un enfant avec Rogue ! Le professeur Rogue sembla perdre sa contenance :

« Ce matin vous étiez avec la jeune Weasley dans le parc. Vous avez vu le professeur Sarah. Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Le professeur Weasley lui a-t-il causé le moindre mal ? Et inutile de me mentir Potter, je le saurais ! »

Harry n'avait aucun intérêt à mentir, et même s'il répugnait à dévoiler l'intimité de qui que ce soit, et encore plus si l'un des membres de la famille Weasley, en l'occurrence Charlie, était concerné, il raconta la scène dont il avait été le témoin, laissant entendre que Sarah et Charlie étaient en quelques sortes… amants. Rogue sembla se calmer, et un sourire remplaça le regard menaçant qu'il avait adopté un instant auparavant. Il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre, son regard se porta sur un point imaginaire de l'horizon, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et hochait la tête comme s'il répondait à quelque conversation intérieure. Puis il se retourna vers Harry :

« La séance est terminé Potter. Vous pouvez partir. »

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il marcha vers la porte mais au moment où il tendit sa main pour ouvrir la porte il arrêta son geste et se tourna vers son professeur. Devait-il le lui demander ? Pouvait-il lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres ?

« Professeur ? Est-ce que… euh… » Bafouilla-t-il

« Est-ce que quoi Potter ? Je vous prie de vous exprimer clairement, je n'ai pas davantage de temps à vous consacrer. »

La réponse sèche de Rogue renforça les intentions de Harry :

« Est-ce que Sarah… »

« Le professeur Sarah. »

«…le professeur Sarah est votre fille ? » demanda-t-il sans s'offusquer de l'interruption brutale de Rogue

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de poser une telle question ? Comme si Rogue allait s'allonger sur un canapé et lui raconter sa vie ! Sur ce coup là, il était bon pour une retenue. Mais la réaction du professeur de potions fut toute autre :

« Vous avez progressé en occlumencie, Monsieur Potter. C'est une bonne chose. Vous pouvez partir. » Répondit Rogue d'un air énigmatique avant de retourner de nouveau à sa contemplation.

Harry sut qu'il était désormais temps de quitter son professeur et de se mettre à la recherche de Ron. Il devait parler à son ami immédiatement, pour trois raisons. Premièrement, il devait raconter à son ami ce qu'il venait d'apprendre (Rogue ne lui avait soutiré aucun serment là-dessus !). Deuxièmement, Hermione aurait sans doute été la mieux placé pour lui donner ses impressions à ce sujet, mais après qu'elle ait trompé Ron avec Malfoy, elle n'était plus sa meilleure amie. Troisièmement, il devait voir Ron qui devait être effondré en conséquence du deuxièmement, et lui apporter tout le soutien et l'amitié dont il était capable.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la séance d'occlumencie. Harry aurait bien voulu en parler à Ron, mais celui-ci était… absent. Son orgueil avait-il été blessé, ou bien son cœur regrettait-il sincèrement Hermione, là n'était pas la question. Néanmoins, le froid qui régnait entre d'un côté, Ron et Hermione, et de l'autre, Harry et Hermione, avait quelque peu altéré leur belle amitié. Ron reprochait-il quelque chose à Harry ? Peut-être. Harry avait tenté plusieurs fois de discuter avec le jeune rouquin, mais celui-ci s'était irrémédiablement renfermé et refusait de discuter plus que nécessaire. Il était visiblement, et à juste titre en colère, mais il n'avait pas encore déversé ce qui lui rongeait le cœur. Peut-être avait-il peur de le faire ? Qui sait ce que ce garçon de seize ans à peine aurait pu dire ? Comment aurait-il pu trouver les mots justes pour exprimer suffisamment sa colère ? Pourquoi un premier amour n'était-il pas éternel ?

Donc, Ron n'ignorait pas spécialement Harry mais il évitait le monde en général et préférait s'isoler. Devant le mutisme de son ami, Harry se sentait quelque peu impuissant, et plutôt que de s'opposer directement à Ron et le réveiller de sa torpeur, il préférait laisser les choses couler. Quand Ron voudrait se confier, il viendra le moment venu, nul besoin de le brusquer, se disait, un peu par facilité, Harry. Il faut préciser que Harry n'avait pas encore réalisé que la sacro-sainte amitié qui le liait à Ron et Hermione était assez malmenée, car il était occupé. Quelque chose lui prenait du temps. Quelqu'un occupait toutes ses pensées. Depuis le matin où il avait failli embrasser Ginny, les deux jeunes gens passaient énormément de temps ensemble, à parler de tout et de rien. Ils n'avaient pas évoqué cette fameuse matinée, mais le doux souvenir en emplissait leurs yeux.

« Mais enfin Harry, tu es sûr ? » demanda Ginny.

« Oui, je t'assure Gin, Sarah est la fille de Rogue… la pauvre ! » répondit sérieusement le jeune brun. Ils étaient tous les deux confortablement assis près du feu de la chambre commune de leur maison.

« Très drôle ! Pourtant… il n'est pas assez vieux pour avoir une fille de l'âge de Sarah ! Bizarre… » se mit-elle à réfléchir.

Son visage se ferma soudainement comme si son esprit était assailli par de sombres souvenirs. Elle avait son secret. Harry s'en rendait compte mais ne voulait pas la brusquer, cela ne le regardait pas. Il savait juste avec certitude que Sarah et Ginny étaient liées mais par quoi… Quoi qu'il en soit, la voir attristée lui serrait le cœur, il tenta de la dérider :

« Pourquoi tu crois qu'elle t'en aurait-elle parlé ? T'a-t-elle raconté quoi que ce soit à propos de Charlie par exemple ? » lui demanda-t-il en souriant de manière très suggestive.

Harry et Ginny étaient les seuls qui semblaient s'apercevoir des relations quelques peu épicées qui s'étaient établies entre leur professeur d'histoire moldue et leur professeur de soin aux créatures… Epicées étaient le moins que l'on puisse dire. Sarah semblait fuir Charlie et son regard, Charlie quant à lui ne cessait de la poursuivre et tentait visiblement de lui parler, de mettre les choses au point. Quelles choses ? Et avait-il réussi à lui parler ? Tout cela n'appartenait qu'à leur intimité.

« Mais enfin Harry ! Je ne me vois pas aller lui parler de ça avec elle ! Et encore moins avec mon frère Charlie !» répondit en rougissant Ginny.

« ça quoi ? » demanda Harry. Décidément, il adorait la taquiner. La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, elle lui avait semblé timide, à présent qu'il la connaissait mieux, il la savait si forte. Et avait-il mentionné comme il pouvait l'adorer !

« Oh arrête ! Tu sais bien… ça ! » murmura-t-elle, virant au rouge cramoisi.

Oh, bon sang, est-ce que c'était lui qui lui faisait un effet pareil ? Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui caressa tendrement la joue d'une main tandis que l'autre s'amusait avec ses longues boucles. Quels magnifiques yeux elle avait. A présent, elle le regardait lui de son regard bleu où flottaient des éclats noisettes. Elle était magique… Son regard devait changer de couleur en fonction de son humeur. Etait-elle heureuse là maintenant dans ses bras ? Ou bien était-elle seulement embarrassée et ne savait pas comment se tirer de cette situation ? « _Tu penses trop Harry ! Embrasse-la !_ »

« _Embrasse-la. Maintenant c'est le bon moment. Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre après tout ? Au pire des cas, elle te repoussera et tu auras l'air d'un demeuré total chaque fois que tu croiseras son regard. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Voldemort est proche. Demain tu ne seras peut-être même plus de ce monde. Tu peux au moins emporter le souvenir de ses lèvres sur les tiennes. C'est terminé le temps où tu te comportais comme un gamin inexpérimenté, à bafouiller et rougir comme un idiot devant une fille qui t'intéresse. Tu es toujours inexpérimenté, mais tu n'as plus de temps à perdre. Tu n'as plus rien à perdre… Alors embrasse-la…_ »

Toutes les appréhensions de Harry avaient défilé à travers son regard, Ginny le regardait avec inquiétude, elle attendait avec impatience. Alors qu'il baissa la tête, hésitant, elle rencontra ses lèvres à mi-parcours. Elle répondait à son baiser ! Harry n'aurait pas crû possible de mourir de bonheur. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine si fort, comme s'il voulait sortir rejoindre celui de Ginny. Le baiser fut tendre, doux, lent comme si les deux jeunes gens entendaient savourer le plus longtemps possible cet instant de pur bonheur qui n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie d'adolescent : le premier vrai baiser.

Oui ! Il l'avait fait ! Il l'avait embrassé et elle avait aimé ! Et mieux que tout, il avait osé lui demander d'être sa petite amie officielle, et rougissante comme une jeune épousée, elle avait répondu oui ! Après un dernier chaste baiser, ils allèrent se coucher. En rejoignant son lit, Harry arborait fièrement un sourire béat et s'endormit tout aussi stupidement et sereinement.

**Fin de chapitre.**

* * *

**R.A.R.**

**Harana **: Salut, cette réponse à ta rewiew est assez tardive. Du coup je ne sais plus si tu es revenue en France ou si tu es toujours en Polynésie. Bon je vais te répondre comme si la rewiew venait juste de me parvenir, c'est plus facile ! Tout d'abord, comme à chaque fois, c'est un véritable plaisir que de recevoir des rewiews de ta part (surtout d'aussi gentilles !), merci beaucoup Harana. C'est vrai que l'élément « Sarah » sonne très commercial finalement dans cette fic, mais d'un autre côté c'est le seul personnage que j'ai créé (ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas mis à jour, du coup j'ai un doute, c'est bien le seul perso que j'ai créé dans cette fic, non !), alors c'est plus facile pour moi de la mettre en scène… c'est parfois plus difficile avec un personnage « réel » de se dire est-ce que JKR pourrait lui faire faire ça ? Ensuite, en ce qui me concerne, tu dois commencer à t'en rendre compte depuis le temps, j'adore les histoires romantiques ! Et comme le personnage de charlie (mec dont on ne sait rien si ce n'est qu'il élève des dragons) m'intéressait pas mal… alors ni une ni deux, ce couple allait de soi, et le fait est que je m'y suis attachée. Quant à ta théorie concernant l'épisode « trahison d'Hermione à la bibliothèque », désolée de te dire qu'elle n'est malheureusement pas valable dans ma fic… c'était bien la vraie Hermione ! Et pas de Remus/Hermione en perspective non plus, je préfère te laisser le soin d'élaborer une de ces fics dont tu as le secret ! lol ! Gros bisou

**Griselle** : Et la première place est accordée à… Griselle ! Félicitations Griselle vous venez de remporter ce superbe lot : une cape sombre, un tube d'huile moteur, et une teinture noire, tout pour faire de vous, le parfait professeur Rogue !lol Comme ça le jackpot est nul ? tu t'attendais à quoi ? A gagner severus peut-être ! héhé ! Si seulement… Quant au problème Hermione, bah ça m'énervait un peu de toujours l'écrire dans des petits rôles parfaits, alors je me suis dit « et pourquoi pas la garce de service ? » Pour Draco, en petite ordure je n'arrive toujours pas à le détester, je le trouve trop chou ! Ne t'inquiète pas je vous réserve d'autres petites surprises concernant le couple Sarah/charlie qui n'en n'est pas encore un… Merci pour ta rewiew et désolée pour cette réponse si tardive ! grosse bise !

**Angie Black** : Merci beaucoup Angie pour ta rewiew ! Tu as bien découpé l'aspect sentimental de ma fic. Le couple que je préfère est Sarah/Charlie (on se demande bien pourquoi) ; mais je crois que l'inattendu couple Draco/Hermione peut amener des scènes assez amusantes… bah quoi si on peut plus se marrer ! C'est dûr d'écrire continuellement dans un ton sombre et tragique, perso j'ai du mal. J'ai besoin d'éléments intervenant pour alléger le tout, sinon sensible comme je suis je cours à la dépression ! lol ! big bisou

**Bonjour à vous,**

**Non vous ne rêvez pas, non votre ordinateur n'a pas buggé, ceci est bien le 10e chapitre du « Souffle du temps »…**

**Un grand pardon à ceux et celles qui suivaient cette fic, mais le fait est que plusieurs raison m'en ont empêché. D'abord, mon job, et ensuite une autre fic que j'ai updaté en priorité durant l'été, à savoir « Nuit de pleine lune ». Il est parfois nécessaire de s'éloigner un peu de son travail pour en saisir tous les défauts… et dieu sait que ce chapitre en contenait au début ! **

**J'ai donc mis du temps à le corriger, maintenant que c'est fait je vous l'envoie tout chaud encore ! Concernant la suite, je n'avance pas de date… mea culpa, mais il m'est impossible de prédire quand je peux je peux taper sur mon ordi un moment.**

**En espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre, je reste très chers lecteurs, votre auteur le plus obligé,**

**Severia Dousbrune.**


	12. Chap 11: Histoire et sorcellerie

**HARRY POTTER ET LE SOUFFLE DU TEMPS**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont l'œuvre exclusive de J.K.Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Histoire et sorcellerie**

_« Oncle James ! Tante Lily ! Où vous êtes ? J'ai peur !_ » Sanglota la petite fille.

Harry la reconnut immédiatement. Cette même sensation de sécurité dès qu'il la sentait proche de lui… Serena. Elle était dans son lit et s'agitait dans son sommeil. Elle était sans doute sous le coup d'un cauchemar. Aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un alluma la lumière. Lily s'approcha rapidement pour réveiller la petite fille. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, une telle terreur imprégnait son regard, Harry en fut bouleversé. C'était une peur d'adulte qui secouait l'enfant. Lily s'allongea sur le lit, prit Serena dans ses bras et la berça de ses paroles rassurantes :

« _Chut ma chérie… calme toi. Oncle James et moi ne laisserons plus jamais personne te faire du mal._ »

Plus jamais ? Qu'était-il arrivé à sa cousine ? La petite fille était-elle d'ailleurs vraiment sa cousine ?

« _Tante Lily, pourquoi Maman est morte ?_ »

Lily jeta un regard triste vers la porte, Harry le suivit et aperçu son père qui observait la scène souriant tout aussi tristement à son épouse.

« _Ta Maman était quelqu'un de formidable tu sais Serena. Elle ne voulait pas te laisser mais… _»

« _Si ! Elle voulait ! Je sais qu'elle voulait me laisser, sinon pourquoi elle s'est tuée ma Maman ?_ »

Cette fois James Potter entra, s'assit sur le lit et commença à caresser les cheveux de Serena. Il répondit :

« _Tu ne dois pas douter de ta maman ma petite Serena. Ta maman était ma grande sœur, tu sais cela ?_ » La petite acquiesça.

Elle était donc vraiment sa cousine. Il en était heureux. Son père continua :

« _Elle aimait sa famille. Elle t'aimait très fort, tu étais ce qu'elle avait de plus beau. Elle était si contente d'avoir une petite fille. Tu étais sa « princesse ». Et parce qu'elle t'aimait si fort, elle a voulu te protéger. Un méchant sorcier a essayé de t'emmener loin d'elle, alors elle l'en a empêché, mais c'était très dangereux et elle est morte… ta maman… ma sœur…_ »

Son père laissa échappé un sanglot en serrant sa nièce dans ses bras. Lily continua :

« _Elle est partit parce qu'elle voulait que tu sois heureuse, pas parce qu'elle ne voulait plus de toi._ »

La petite fille hocha la tête une fois de plus, elle réfléchit un instant puis demanda :

« _Pourquoi le méchant sorcier a voulu m'emmener ?_ »

Harry surprit une fois de plus un regard échangé entre ses parents.

« _C'est assez difficile à expliquer Serena, nous te dirons tout lorsque tu seras plus grande, d'accord ? En attendant il est temps de te recoucher._ » Répondit son père, un peu par facilité.

La petite fille sembla assez déçue mais accepta néanmoins. James et Lily l'embrassèrent et esquissèrent même un sourire lorsque Serena leur demanda si elle pouvait apprendre à Harry à jouer au ballon le lendemain. Ils atteignirent la porte quand Serena leur posa une dernière question :

« _Comment il s'appelle le méchant sorcier ?_ »

« _Voldemort._ »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Encore Voldemort ! Lui toujours ! Avait-il d'autres passe-temps à part détruire les vies de sa famille. D'abord sa cousine, puis lui. Serena, maintenant il était sûr qu'elle était un membre de sa famille. Il ne se rappelait rien d'elle, bien sûr il n'était qu'un bébé. Mais il arrivait à ressentir certaines choses lorsqu'il pensait à elle. Un sentiment de sécurité, un confort, une confiance. Etait-ce ce que Ron et Ginny ressentaient l'un envers l'autre ? Etait-ce ce qu'éprouvaient un frère et une sœur ? Serena et lui avaient été aussi proche que des frères et sœurs puisqu'elle vivait avec ses parents et lui. Avait-elle essayé de lui apprendre à jouer au ballon finalement ? Etait-elle même simplement en vie ? Il l'espérait du plus profond de son cœur. Plus que tout, il souhaitait ne plus être seul…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« La Révolution française, même si elle prend place dans une époque mouvementée, n'en reste pas moins exceptionnelle ! Quelqu'un peut-il me dire pourquoi ? » demanda le professeur Sarah.

Instantanément, tous les élèves plongèrent sur leurs parchemins, espérant ne pas être interrogés. Même si le nouveau professeur mettait une passion surprenante dans son travail d'enseignant, il n'en demeurait pas moins que peu d'élèves s'intéressaient à l'histoire. Déjà, l'histoire de la magie leur apparaissait comment une torture quotidienne alors l'histoire des moldus que si peu d'entres eux fréquentaient…

« Vous avez bien lu les livres que je vous avez demandé de lire la semaine dernière ? Vous devriez donc être en mesure de répondre à cette simple question. »

Nouveau silence. Sarah insista une dernière fois :

« Personne ne veut essayer ? »

Cette fois tous les regards convergèrent vers Hermione Granger qui… ne tentait pas de répondre. Ou plutôt qui ne suppliait pas pour répondre. En fait, voilà plusieurs jours que la jeune Hermione semblait déconcentrée durant les cours… Et c'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire, Hermione avait déserté la place qu'elle occupait entre Ron et Harry pour une place de choix auprès de l'élu de son cœur : Draco Malfoy. Loin de l'attention usuelle qu'elle témoignait à ses cours, elle passait désormais la plupart de son temps à fixer béatement son voisin et à quêter le moindre de ses sourires…

« _Génial !_, pensa Harry, _Comme si une seule Parkinson était pas suffisante ! Mais c'est vrai qu'Hermione agit bizarrement, même en étant amoureuse de cet abruti de Malfoy, pourquoi a-t-elle également changé de personnalité ?_ » A moins qu'elle n'ait pas été elle-même durant tous les instants qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble… Harry eût un regard de colère pour celle qui fut sa meilleure amie, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer son professeur.

Etrange, ce qui se passait dans cette école, pensa Sarah. Elle fixa son intention sur ses élèves, les voir si anxieux à l'idée d'être interrogés la faisait sourire.

« La Révolution est un concept… »

Le professeur Sarah s'arrêta soudainement. Les élèves, surpris, levèrent la tête, pourquoi avait-elle interrompu son cours? Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Devant l'immobilité générale, elle leur dit simplement :

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour me suivre ? Inutile de prendre de quoi prendre des notes. La suite de mon cours n'aura aucun intérêt pour le programme, mais j'ose espérer qu'il en aura pour vous… »

Elle sortit donc de sa salle de cours, suivit par des élèves étonnés et curieux. Ils déambulèrent un moment, croisèrent Rusard qui tenta de leur donner une retenue avant de s'apercevoir de la présence du professeur Sarah. Ils s'arrêtent finalement dans une des serres de botanique. A l'intérieur, tous découvrirent une scène à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas, du moins pas tous… Les enfants de sorciers étaient assez émerveillés par l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Les enfants de moldus, quant à eux, sourirent devant cet endroit qu'ils reconnaissaient et appréciaient. Ils s'avancèrent tous dans cette étendue verte, observant les parterres de fleurs colorés et les fontaines de pierre. A l'instar de leur professeur, ils s'assirent à même le sol à l'ombre d'un chêne centenaire… Une fois tous les élèves installés, le professeur d'histoire moldue prit la parole :

« Peut-être certains auront reconnus la place où nous nous trouvons. Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, nous nous trouvons dans ce qui est une parfaite imitation, à tout point de vue, d'un jardin public moldu. C'est un endroit considéré comme paisible et serein dans le monde moldu. Etant donné que vous avez tous l'air quelque peu… tendu durant mes cours, un tel endroit ne peut que vous faire du bien. »

Devant l'approbation silencieuse, elle continua, sur le ton de la conversation, loin du ton doctoral qu'elle prenait habituellement :

« La chose dont je voudrais m'entretenir avec vous est une notion fascinante et déroute à la fois : le temps. Quel est le rapport du temps avec l'histoire me dirait vous, et bien je vous pose la question justement. Si je vous dis temps et histoire qu'est-ce qui peut vous venir à l'esprit ? »

Silence… jusqu'à ce qu'un élève lève timidement la main. Sarah le remarqua et l'encouragea à se lancer :

« Oui Monsieur Londubat ? »

« Euh… la mémoire par exemple ? »

Beaucoup d'élèves pouffèrent à cette réponse mais cessèrent bien vite devant le regard noir de leur professeur.

« Excellent, Monsieur Londubat ! »

Neville rougit de plaisir devant le compliment.

« Est-il possible de creuser cette association de l'histoire, du temps et de la mémoire ? » demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à l'ensemble de la classe.

« Bah si on faisait pas devoir de mémoire, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire ! » dit Seamus Finnigan avec un tel enthousiasme que le professeur ne releva pas le fait que son élève avait pris la parole sans en avoir demandé l'autorisation.

« Devoir de mémoire ? L'expression est intéressante… pourtant cela implique certains choix, non ? »

« Euh… comment ça professeur ? » demanda Neville, visiblement intéressé par le sujet.

« Et bien Monsieur Londubat, la mémoire est une caractéristique humaine. Qui dit humain dit imprévisible et subjectif. »

« Vous insinuez que l'histoire n'est pas réelle parce que certaines personnes peuvent occulter certains éléments. » constata Draco Malfoy avec froideur.

C'était bien la première fois que Malfoy démontrait un intérêt en histoire moldue. Même si cet intérêt se résumait en une remarque glaciale. Mécaniquement, Harry tourna le regard vers Hermione mais le baissa bien vite en voyant la jeune fille qui gloussait d'admiration pour le serpentard. Pauvre Ron ! A la pensée de son ami, il s'aperçut que celui-ci n'était pas là. Il était peut-être le pire des paresseux, mais ce n'était pas son genre de sécher les cours sans bonne raison. Harry se promit d'aller voir son ami tout en espérant qu'il allait bien. Son attention fut reportée sur le professeur Sarah. Elle le fixait du regard. Elle avait dû remarquer son inattention en cours et les regards méprisants qu'il jetait à Hermione. Elle se contenta de lui sourire et poursuivit tout aussi gaiement le débat.

« Je n'insinue rien du tout Monsieur Malfoy. Les faits l'ont prouvé. Le pouvoir permet bien des choses, y compris celui de **_rectifier_** l'histoire. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que des choses sont arrivées, mais que les gens ne s'en souviennent plus parce qu'on leur a fait croire qu'elle ne s'étaient jamais produites ? » demanda Neville.

« Mais comment peuvent-ils oublier de telles choses ? Les moldus n'utilisent pas la magie pourtant. » interrogea Dean Thomas.

« Nous y voilà, merci de votre remarque Monsieur Thomas. Vous êtes vous jamais demandé quelle était l'utilité d'une matière telle que l'histoire moldue dans une école de sorciers ? »

Face à un « oui » unanime, le professeur sourit et continua :

« Les moldus n'utilisent pas la magie, mais les sorciers le peuvent Monsieur Thomas. »

« Alors ça veut dire que des sorciers sont intervenus dans l'histoire moldue malgré nos lois ? » dit avec surprise Seamus.

« Je ne vois pas quel est l'intérêt de se mêler de la vie de gens aussi insignifiants ? » intervint Draco avec suffisance.

« Vous n'en voyez pas l'intérêt parce que vous n'avez aucun pouvoir Monsieur Malfoy (celui-ci tiqua à cette vérité élémentaire). Mais un mage noir sait lui que contrôler l'histoire moldue c'est contrôler la notre… » finit Sarah sur un murmure, elle reprit plus fort :

« L'histoire de la magie, l'histoire moldue… peu importe l'intitulé, tout cela n'est qu'une seule et même histoire, une seule et même trame. Ou plutôt plusieurs trames qui se superposent à l'infini, mais intervenir dans l'une c'est perturber toutes les autres… un fragile équilibre dont dépend notre vie à tous. Des centaines, des milliers peut-être même des millions de vies anéanties par l'intervention d'un sorcier dans l'histoire… »

« Mais comment un sorcier peut intervenir dans l'histoire ? » questionna Lavande Brown.

« Voyage dans le temps. » répondit machinalement Harry.

« Exact, Monsieur Potter » félicita Sarah, surprise de la réponse d'Harry.

Un voyage dans le temps, Harry lui-même y rêvait. Pouvoir revoir ses parents. Pouvoir rencontrer sa cousine. Pouvoir empêcher Voldemort de les détruire. Si lui-même y rêvait, pas étonnant que n'importe quel psychopathe en cape noir utilise ce moyen pour contrôler le temps, l'histoire, la mémoire…

« Le voyage dans le temps est interdit par nos lois. Trop dangereux, pour nous tous. Le simple fait de retourner dans le passé peut avoir des conséquences fâcheuses. J'évoquais tout à l'heure la Révolution française, je ne vais pas revenir sur ses origines, mais une hypothèse est sérieusement étudiée à l'heure actuelle. Selon celle-ci Grindelwald serait retourné dans les années 1780 en France pour s'emparer d'un talisman, le _collier de la reine_. Ce collier est connu pour avoir engendré un scandale gigantesque et a jeté le discrédit sur la famille royale française. Beaucoup d'historiens y voient les prémices de cette révolution. Peu importe pourquoi finalement, le fait est que la magie a été utilisée à des fins sombres et égoïstes. Etre sorcier, avoir le privilège de pratiquer la magie ne nous met pas au-dessus des moldus. Etre sorcier ne fait pas de nous des dieux… »

Le professeur Sarah semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Ses élèves l'étaient tout autant, à tel point qu'ils sursautèrent lorsqu'elle mit un terme à la classe :

« Le cours est terminé, vous pouvez partir. »

**Fin de chapitre.**

**R.A.R. :**

**Harana **: Ah, m'en parle pas, je suis née dans une famille déséspérement anti-sentimental… l'Amour n'est pas une faiblesse merde ! lol ! Je ne t'en veux pas du tout pour les rewiews, je sais trop ce que c'est. Et puis du moment que ça ne t'empêche pas de continuer à me lire. Cette scène est une scène clef, l'héroïne pose cette question en espérant braquer Remus, elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel résultat ! héhé… Qui tu appelles « bon écrivain » ? Moi, sûrement pas. Tu flattes mon ego (et Dieu que c'est bon) mais je ne me leurre pas, ce que j'écris c'est suffisamment bon comme défouloir, sans plus. Dur de revenir de Polynésie, hein ?Je te comprends, moi-même j'ai passé une année universitaire en Irlande, le retour à la réalité fut terrible… Gros bisou à toi et merci pour ta rewiew !

**Bonjour, **

**Finalement, l'attente ne fut pas si longue… par contre la suite le sera, elle est à peine écrite. Bon dans ce chapitre j'ai semé un bon gros indice, qui vous permettra d'élucider les mystères qui truffent cette fic. Si vous trouvez la réponse, j'arrête d'écrire. Non je rigole, je finirais la fic I promise! **

**J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop parut trop magistral, dans le genre cours d'histoire… ce ne serait que pure déformation professionnelle. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, ils sont toujours bien accueillis! **

**A bientôt, **

**Severia Dousbrune. **


	13. Chap 12: Solitudes

**HARRY POTTER ET LE SOUFFLE DU TEMPS**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont l'œuvre exclusive de J.K.Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Solitudes **

A la fin de celui-ci, plusieurs élèves restèrent encore à discuter avec leur professeur, mais Harry préféra partir et se dirigeait avec colère vers Hermione, prêt à lui sortir deux ou trois chapelets d'insultes qu'il avait appris tout spécialement à son intention, lorsque le professeur Sarah interpella la jeune fille :

« Je sais à quel point vous tenez à Monsieur Malfoy, Miss Granger mais j'ose espérer que vous ne refuserez pas d'accorder un instant à votre professeur ? »

Draco répondit à sa place :

« Nous avons cours… professeur.»

« Monsieur Malfoy, Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adressais. Ne vous en faites pas, je rédigerai un mot pour votre enseignant. Quel cours avez-vous ? » interrompit sèchement le professeur en fusillant Draco du regard, celui-ci recula terrifié, mais répondit néanmoins avec son insolence habituelle :

« Soins aux créatures avec Weasley. »

Le regard de Sarah se troubla un instant, puis elle répondit durement :

« Professeur Weasley, Monsieur Malfoy ! Nous n'en aurons pas pour bien longtemps Miss Granger. Monsieur Potter voulez-vous bien excuser votre camarade auprès de votre professeur ? Miss Granger, allons dans mon bureau je vous prie » dit-elle en regardant la jeune fille droit dans les yeux.

Harry acquiesça en silence, étonné que le professeur décida de le charger lui de cette responsabilité. Bien qu'avertir Charlie n'était pas une affaire si difficile à réaliser. A propos de Weasley, Harry devait sérieusement penser au cas d'un rouquin dégingandé qui vivait très mal, et à juste titre, le fait que sa petite amie (ou plus vraisemblablement ex petite amie) fricotait ouvertement avec l'ennemi…

Tous les élèves s'étaient installés bruyamment à leurs bureaux, ils étaient détendus sachant pertinemment que leur professeur de soins aux créatures n'était pas du genre à distribuer des retenues pour une raison aussi stupide que l'excès d'enthousiasme de jeunes de 16 ans ! D'autant que leur jeune professeur était loin de ressembler à un modèle de discipline et de ponctualité ! Après quelques minutes, la classe retrouva son calme d'elle-même et Charlie Weasley procéda à l'appel. Au nom d'Hermione Granger, il fut surpris de voir Harry lever la main et prendre la parole :

« Le Professeur Sarah a retenu Hermione pour lui parler. »

Charlie acquiesça. Il entendit Draco ruminer à voix basse à propos d'une amoureuse des moldus qui avait bien besoin de se faire b….. de temps en temps. Charlie se retourna et tenta tant bien que mal se dissimuler sa rage et s'adressa froidement au jeune Serpentard :

« Gardez vos commentaires pour vous Draco, surtout s'ils concernent l'un de vos professeurs ! »

Puis il s'assit brusquement à son bureau et regarda l'ensemble de la classe, furieux :

« Il est hors de question que vous manquiez de respect à vos enseignants. 10 points en moins pour Serpentard ! »

Charlie s'était toujours refusé à retirer des points pendant ses cours… Ce fut à ce moment là que choisit Hermione pour entrer en cours. Elle donna son mot d'excuse à Charlie et s'installa silencieusement près de Draco.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Ron ? Je sais que la situation est difficile… on peut en discuter si tu veux ? » proposa timidement Harry.

Harry avait rejoint son ami alors qu'il s'installait pour le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Il n'était pas venu à l'esprit du jeune homme, qu'avoir une discussion privée en cet endroit, n'était guère un choix stratégique.

« Ron, je sais ce que tu ressens. Moi aussi, Hermione m'a trahit en faisant ça. J'en viens même à me demander si… »

« Tu sais ce que je ressens ? Je ne crois pas ! Je n'ai jamais eu qu'Hermione dans ma vie. La seule chose qui me soit arrivée de bon, c'est elle. Et Malfoy… à cause de toi, parce qu'elle était ton amie ! » l'interrompit Ron avec une rage qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de dissimuler.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ? Je croyais que tu… » commença Harry pour le moins blessé des propos de son ami.

« Laisse moi tranquille ! Tout ça est de ta faute ! » cria le rouquin avant de s'effondrer sur sa chaise bruyamment. Tous les regards convergèrent vers la table des Griffondores. Devant le regard d'incompréhension totale de Harry, Ron se leva et envoya son poing dans le visage du jeune brun. Celui-ci s'écroula à terre, totalement surpris et choqué, sans réaction.

« Le grand Harry Potter ! C'est ce que tout le monde pense de toi ! Moi j'en ai assez, à cause de toi… à cause de toi je l'ai perdu ! »

« Ron ! arrête ! » hurlait Ginny en arrivant auprès des deux jeunes gens.

La jeune fille s'accroupit auprès du jeune brun :

« Harry, est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec douceur en caressant ses cheveux.

Il n'eût pas le temps de lui répondre, Ron arracha sa jeune sœur de son côté :

« Ne t'approche pas de lui Ginny ! Je ne veux plus que tu lui parle tu m'entends ? Il est dangereux, tous ses amis finissent un jour par subir sa malédiction ! Ce n'est pas juste, c'est la tienne Potter débrouille-toi maintenant ! »

Laissant un Harry médusé et une salle bondée consternée, Ron sortit à grands pas de la salle en tirant sa jeune sœur qui ne cessait de se retourner en lançant des regards désolés à Harry. Alors que tous s'étaient remis à parler de bon entrain, Harry n'osa pas bouger. Il resta amorphe lorsque que quelqu'un l'aida à se relever et l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Sans qu'il sache comment, il se retrouva dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui proposa une tasse de chocolat chaud, généreusement garnie de crème chantilly, qu'il accepta mécaniquement. Aucun des deux n'interrompit ce silence, chacun savourant la chaleur apaisante du breuvage.

« Harry… » commença Dumbledore.

« Professeur, je sais ce que vous allez me dire… » l'interrompit Harry.

« Ah oui ? » demanda calmement le vieux sorcier, pas le moins du monde offusqué qu'un sorcier de 16 ans à peine lui ait coupé la parole.

Harry posa sa tasse et se leva :

« Oui, que mes amis m'aiment. Que tout cela n'est qu'un malentendu. Qu'il faut que j'aille leur parler. Que tout s'arrangera et… »

« Non. Non, Harry. Tu n'y es pas du tout. C'est ce que j'aurais pu te dire avant, mais maintenant… »

« Maintenant vous m'avez parlé de la prophétie. »

« Oui mon garçon. »

Dumbledore se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il mit sa main sur son épaule en un geste qui se voulait paternel et protecteur. Harry y voyait le signe de l'abdication et de l'impuissance…

« Harry, tu es un garçon extraordinaire, tu sais. Pas à cause de Voldemort et encore moins à cause cette prophétie. Tu as cette force en toi. Un pouvoir que les mages ne cessent de poursuivre en vain… Voldemort, lui-même le désire sans savoir ce que sait. Ce que tant d'autres recherchent, tu l'as en toi mon garçon : l'amour. »

« L'amour ? Mais je ne suis pourtant pas la seule personne à être capable d'aimer. Tout le monde… »

« Tu es exceptionnel Harry… »

Dumbledore avait murmuré ces paroles, si doucement qu'Harry ne les entendit pas.

« Voldemort t'a marqué comme son égal… »

« Je connais la prophétie professeur merci. » dit Harry plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Certes. Le fait est que cette prophétie a fait de toi quelqu'un d'important, tu devras faire face à toutes sortes de réaction : hypocrisie, jalousie, adoration… à toi de faire la part des choses. Ce qui arrive entre tes amis et toi était malheureusement inéluctable Harry, et j'en suis bien désolé. Rien ne doit entraver le destin… jamais. Car ainsi en a-t-il été décidé, et la seule chose que tu puisses faire est de l'affronter le plus dignement, en connaissance de cause. » dit Dumbledore en regardant le jeune homme droit dans les yeux.

Harry n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Dumbledore qui lui disait qu'il n'avait pas le choix finalement. Etait-ce une surprise ? Pas vraiment, la prophétie, Voldemort ne lui laissait pas le choix. Bientôt il allait devoir l'affronter, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Hors de question de fuir son destin, s'il le pouvait il le ferait… mais il était seul, personne ne pourrait endosser le rôle qui lui avait été attribué par la machine infernale.

« Harry ! »

Alors qu'il sortait du bureau du directeur, la douce voix de Ginny le sortit de ses sombres pensées. Son cœur battit la chamade alors qu'il se tournait vers la jeune fille, il n'avait envie que d'une chose : prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras et plonger son visage dans sa chevelure flamboyante.

« Ginny ? Tu m'attendais… » Il se dirigea vers elle en ouvrant ses bras, il s'arrêta net en voyant le mouvement de recul qu'eût la jeune fille. « _Non ! Pas toi Ginny, s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas seul…_ » pensa-t-il tristement.

« Harry… je… je suis désolée. Mon frère est un idiot, mais il est mon frère tu comprend. Ça lui ferait trop mal de me voir avec toi… » dit Ginny en évitant de regarder Harry dans les yeux.

« Ginny… » commença-t-il en s'approchant à nouveau.

« Non ! Harry, je crois que pendant quelques temps on devrait arrêter de se voir… je suis désolée » finit-elle à toute vitesse avant de s'enfuir en larmes.

Harry n'en revenait pas, il les perdait tous, un par un. D'abord Sirius, puis Hermione, ensuite Ron et maintenant Ginny. Avait-t-il été seulement leur ami ou bien étaient-ils comme tous ces gens qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : approcher le survivant ? Alors que dégoûté par une telle éventualité, tout au fond de son cœur il aurait voulu encore de cette façade d'amitié. Toujours mieux que d'être seul…

« Non ! Je suis seul, je l'ai toujours été, et je le serai face à Voldemort ! » dit-il d'une voix déterminée alors qu'il se trouvait devant le tableau menant à la salle commune de Griffondore.

« Désolée mon garçon, ce n'est pas le mot de passe… » dit la Grosse Dame avec sollicitude.

« Quoi ? » dit Harry

« Le mot de passe jeune homme ? »

« Ah oui ! Ultima Razzia… » hésita-t-il.

« Et bien, ça n'était pas si difficile… » répondit la Grosse Dame en laissant passer le jeune homme.

La salle était bondée, Harry était prêt à jurer que tous les membres de la maison s'étaient donnés rendez-vous pour apercevoir Celui-qui-était-seul. Toutes les conversations stoppèrent, et ce fut dans le silence le plus humiliant qui soit que le jeune homme rejoignit sa chambre. Il s'engouffra dans son lit, referma les tentures et vida toutes les larmes de son corps… les dernières larmes de son corps tout en murmurant tel un leitmotive macabre :

« Seul… Seul… Seul… »

**Fin de chapitre.**

* * *

**R.A.R. :**

**Angie Black **: Moi aussi je préfère la sonorité de Snape à celle de Rogue, mais j'emploie quand même Rogue… autrement j'ai peur de mettre les 2 ce qui manquerait singulièrement de logique ! Quand à la romance Harry/Ginny, tu constates qu'elle est pour ainsi dire avortée dans ce chapitre. Il faut dire que ça aurait été trop facile autrement pour Harry s'il avait Ginny pour le soutenir dans ses épreuves, je le veux seul et misérable pour la suite (mais non je ne suis pas sadique… héhé). Une petite apparition de Charlie dans ce chapitre (il m'avait manqué quand même !). Quand au cours d'histoire… tu as raison « Big Brother » est partout… gniark gniark : - ) Avec le titre de cette fic, c'était pas bien difficile de penser au retour dans le temps, je ne suis pas très subtile comme fille il faut dire lol ! Quand à Nuit de Pleine lune, le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit, même pas ébauché, et vu que je reprends les cours… aïe ! Gros bisou

**Harana **: Hermione victime d'un filtre d'amour ? Une hypothèse qui se tient… on verra bien ! Quand à l'absence de Ron… tu te serais fait largué comme lui, tu retournerais facilement en cours pour affronter les protagonistes de cette humiliation ? Il n'est pas très fut-fut mais il a sa fierté quand même ! Quand à Pansy… je l'avais complètement oublié celle-là, faudrait que je l'insère dans l'histoire à l'occasion (on a qu'à dire qu'elle a chopé une grippe, ok ?lol). Bien vu pour le « remontage dans le temps » comme tu dis, lol ! Merci beaucoup Harana ! Et toi alors où en es-tu de tes publications ? Je n'ai pas encore reçu d'author alert moi !lol

**Bonjour à vous,**

**Le chapitre que vous aurez l'occasion de lire est sans doute le dernier que je mettrai en ligne avant un moment… probablement pas avant l'an prochain (comprenez janvier…). Je reprend les cours les jours prochains, et je suis arrivée à bout des chapitres que je devais seulement corriger. J'ai un mois de cours à rattraper pour les exams dans un mois… je suis motivée à fond ! Alors je dois me forcer à laisser de côté toute distraction…**

**Je ne laisse pas tomber mes fics, au contraire c'est même un défi pour moi de terminer ce que j'ai commencé ! **

**A bientôt,**

**Severia Dousbrune.**


End file.
